Running Away From Destiny
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Because in the end, Sting will find a way to get Lucy, whether it be a life threatening event or just her guild mates who get in the way, or a rather stupid person who decided to give the ever low alchohol tolerant, competitive Natsu and Erza a drink. She can fear him, but that makes it all the more entertaining for him. STICY. Sting xXx Lucy.
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Pretty Beginning

**Hii!:) This is a new fanfic and I'm still working on two others, but it can't be helped if I keep getting ideas xD I just have to write. I do hope you like this fic just as much as the other two :)**

**Pairing: Sticy (Sting xXx Lucy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 1: A Not So Pretty Beginning

Lucy was not exactly certain as to how it happened, but it did. She did not expect to fall for such a guy, especially, not for him. He was the worst possible man for her to fall for and she knew all too well that her teammates could only agree more. He was the enemy, and she was, in a way, their princess. They considered her to be strong, but they also knew she was not strong enough to handle anything too dangerous, and he was, in their book, fatal. And yet, although there was no possible way they could ever possibly end up in each other's arms, she had fallen for Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth.

Maybe it was that one night that they had encountered each other in the streets of Magnolia. She had witnessed that way he and Rogue had tortured a man into succumbing to them and providing them with the information they needed. All she could do was hide behind a wall, and watch the pain and torture the man was put into. She didn't want to watch, in fact, she had considered running away from the scene, but of course, with her horribly bad luck, they had caught her.

She didn't know when or how they had gotten to her side so quickly, but before she could take another breath, she found herself face-to-face with the blonde dragon slayer. And just as quickly as he had come, the same speed could be applied to how quickly he had grasped her neck with a single hand and had nearly choked her to death.

"Well, I knew your guild was in this part of Fiore, but who would've thought we'd run into you, fairy," Sting had on his lips a smirk, filled with humor and a voice heavy with disgust.

Lucy could not speak a word and was desperately trying to take in oxygen, her small hands trying to pry away his hand. She was lifted into the air, her legs moving, trying to feel the ground she could no longer reach. She could feel her mind giving in, her vision slowly starting to fade, but she had seen it. She had seen the was his eyes flickered with guilt and regret and she had felt the way his grip had loosened, although very slightly, enough to get her to breathe in more oxygen.

"Enough, Sting," Lucy could only guess that it was the shadow dragon slayer who had spoken. She couldn't be certain because as soon as Sting had let her go, she was gasping for air, her vision still unclear, and had run away from them. As she ran, she could hear them laughing and could only assume that it was because she was so weak.

From then on she had feared the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, but even more so, she was afraid of Sting. She could not stand to even hear his name, but every night he would cross her dreams and she would wake up screaming, sweat trickling down her forehead. It was always the same vivid dream: Sting tightly gripping her neck, preventing her from taking in oxygen and all she could do was writhe while he held her above the ground with a single hand, his fingers tightening around her throat. Then, she would awaken. Sometimes she would be screaming, other times, she would wake up as if she had held her breath for quite sometime and desperately tried to breathe in all the oxygen around her.

But of course, that was before she had fallen in love with the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth. Although her dreams had bothered her immensely, she could never bring herself to despise him.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Levy sat beside her best friend, who's head was cushioned by her arms on the bar table. A week has passed and the script mage had observed her friend walk into the guild each day, noticing the circles under her eyes that seem to get darker.

Mirajane, who had also noticed the change in Lucy's appearance could not help but worry about her friend. It was no surprise that Lucy would come in each day and sit by the bar, but to have her fall asleep and wake up with alarm after a few minutes was beginning to worry the take-over mage. She became even more alarmed with the way Lucy had begun to dress. She would come to the guild in sweats or pajamas as if to try and get some more sleep than she already had. Of course, only few members of the guild noticed the girl's lack of sleep.

"I'm fine Levy-chan. I'm just worried about my rent. I haven't had time to go do a job lately," Lucy tried her best to come up with an excuse. In truth, she really had tried to avoid taking job requests, in fear that she would encounter Sting during those jobs. Especially, if Natsu were to go with her. She knew just how much Sting thought of him as a rival. It was only common sense that he would go around searching for the fire mage in hopes of a re-match after being defeated at the Grand Magic Games.

Levy eyed her friend with great suspicion. She knew better, "Lu-chan, you do know what a horrible liar you are right? There's no point in lying if we can see right through you."

"Lucy, I'm very worried about your new fashion sense. What happened to all your cute clothes?" Mirajane could not help but ask a rather...irrelevant question. She was more worried about how difficult it would be for Lucy to encounter the love of her life without the proper attire.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh. The truth was, she wanted to look her best every day, because it was just in her nature, but ever since the day she unexpectedly encountered Rogue and Sting, she has not really given anything else a thought. "I just haven't been feeling myself lately. I've been having nightmares..." she confessed.

"Nightmares? Maybe you just need to tell someone about them. Do you mind telling us what exactly they're about?" Mirajane was both curious and worried at the same time. The nightmares would explain the circles under Lucy's eyes, but she hasn't heard anything about Lucy experiencing anything traumatizing that could cause her to have such dreams.

The questioned stellar mage looked a way, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. It was embarrassing for her to have to tell them that she was constantly dreaming about Sting even if they were nightmares.

This, of course did not go unnoticed by the two female mages who were quietly observing the stellar mage. "Lu-chan, tell us." Levy begged her best friend, knowing full well that she would eventually give in.

Lucy sighed, "Well, you see...I've been having nightmares about...Sting Eucliffe." Both girls had to take a moment to take in what the stellar mage had said. They looked at each other wondering why, of all the men in the world, their precious Lucy Heartfilia was dreaming about one of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. It was, though unwritten, a taboo.

Fairy Tail's greatest rival is Sabertooth. From the moment the missing mages had returned after seven years of disappearance, Sabertooth has become Fairy Tail's biggest rival. The tournament between guilds alone was enough to provide a visual of the growing tension between the two guilds.

"Lucy...Did something happen? No offense but you've been looking a little...off lately. It obviously isn't anything good," Mirajane tried to question the stellar mage, hoping to at least get a clearer view point on what was going on with her, but to no avail. Lucy simply shrugged and slumped against the table.

Both Levy and Mirajane looked at each other once more and sighed in defeat. There was no getting information from their friend, though they were very much tempted to bombard her with questions.

After a long, awkward silence, as if on cue, Natsu placed an arm around the sleepless mage, "Yo! Luce! Let's go on a job. Gramps says he wants us to do a weird thing task for him." Lucy, who had looked up at her teammate, frowned at his lack of vocabulary.

"Master?" sighing, she lazily stood up and agreed. She could not imagine ever turning down a favor from Fairy Tail's master. She was practically indebted to him for taking her in as if she was his own child.

The two mages walked into Makarov's office, at first knocking for permission to enter. He was seated behind a desk, almost tall enough to where you couldn't see him at all if far enough. "Ah Lucy, Natsu, I'm glad you can make it. Gray, Wendy, and Erza have already gone ahead and will be meeting you there. I assume you're both agreeing to this favor I have of you?" They both nodded, allowing the Master to continue, "Six of you, will be representing Fairy Tail as a whole. As you know, each month, every guild master must meet to discuss relevant events and problems among the guilds. We have decided that, for every guild, we will assign, a maximum of six members to represent each guild, to gather together and...bond? Get to know each other, see how well the other guilds build teamwork, and so forth. Are we in understanding of your task?"

Once again, the two mages nodded. Makarov was more than happy that Lucy had decided to come along, noticing the fact that Natsu had stopped listening to the details of their task after the first sentence. "Very well, you may go."

After heading out the office, Lucy stopped in her tracks. Natsu looked at his friend in confusion, "Lucy, what's wrong? Uh...What was it that we're supposed to do again?" He laughed softly and scratched the back of his head.

"Master said that there would be six of us, so...who's the sixth?" The two did not have to go back to the office to ask, because standing in the hallway was the second generation thunder dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. Laxus was leaning against the wall, with a bored look on his face.

He turned to face Natsu, and then Lucy, taking more time than necessary, "Wow. You look awful." Lucy grimaced and glared at him.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu jumped between them and aimed to punch Laxus, but instead was hit by a bolt of lightning. He fell to the ground, face first, burnt nearly to a crisp. "N...next time Laxus!" he raised a fist in the air as if to encourage the other to fight.

Lucy could only shake her head at the two, "I'm heading home to get ready first. I wouldn't want to look horrible in front of the other guilds," she shot a glare at Laxus and made her way to her apartment.

* * *

Lucy was beyond amazed at the sight before her and the two dragon slayers. It was a large, beachside resort. The water was clear, corals clearly visible. For once she felt as if all the stress and worry had gone away in just a mere second and was glad that she had decided to pack her bathing suits. Though she was not able to spend as much time getting ready for the trip; having only put on a spaghetti strap and short shorts; it seemed as if there weren't very many people around to find her looking...average.

"Gah! Luce, do you think there's going to be lots of food in there?!" Lucy simply nodded at Natsu's question. She could not be certain though, but it looked extremely luxurious, so she could only assume that they served plenty of food.

"Man, for once I don't regret doing something for the old man. I'd give anything to get away from that crazy guild every once in awhile. Then again, you and Gray are here," Laxus lost his sense of joy after having realized that two of the loudest and most destructive members of Fairy Tail were at the resort as well. Trying to forget his change of luck, he examined the female blond beside him and "casually" placed an arm around her shoulder, "So babe, how about you and I enjoy a little fun in the water later?"

Lucy felt chills slowly make their way up her spine at the rather unexpected gesture from the thunder dragon slayer. True, he was always unexpected, but to be so flirtatious and act like it was an everyday thing, was scaring her. "Please, refrain from calling me babe, Laxus."

Natsu looked at the two and formed a wide grin on his face, "You liiiiikkkeee her." This in turn, earned him a smack on the head from the blond, female mage. "What the heck was that for Luce?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Well, didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Thought you'd be dead by now." Sting was making his way towards them, along with Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Lector, and Frosh.

Lucy backed away, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She had completely forgotten about Sabertooth during her talk with Makarov. The air around her seem to get lost, and she felt as if she was being suffocated. Unconsciously, she reached for the base of her neck, where Sting had held her during their last encounter.

Natsu and Laxus had noticed Lucy's actions. There was a look of fear in her eyes as she watched Sabertooth's mages approach them. She was backing away and held on to Laxus's arm for support, hiding behind him.

Laxus ignored the urge to pull away from Lucy, and instead glared at the approaching mages, "What the hell are you doing here, Sabertooth?" Both Natsu and Laxus growled.

"We wouldn't be here, if Jiemma hadn't ordered us to. Besides, I wouldn't miss the chance to show you who's the better guild!" Sting and Natsu shot each other a piercing look.

"Laxus, Natsu, let's go please. Erza and the others are waiting..." the said mages looked at Lucy, who seemed to have a hard time breathing. She had choked out the words and looked close to tears.

"You going to run away again, blondie?" Sting smirked and made a move towards Lucy, who instinctively backed away.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Laxus and Natsu were both gritting their teeth in anger. Sting ignored their question and reached for Lucy's arm, pulling her away from the already angry fire and thunder mage.

The white dragon slayer wrapped his arms around the stellar mage and placed his face near the base of her neck, inhaling her scent. Lucy felt the heat rise to her face and tried to pull herself away from Sting's hold. Images of the night when she had watch the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth violently torture a man were flashing in her mind.

"Sting, let go of her. Don't waste your time on trash," Minerva spat out. Sting, did as he was told and pushed Lucy to the white sand, causing her to cry out in pain. She examined her left leg, where a burn was now visible.

"You bastard!" Natsu charged forward, his fist engulfed in flames, towards Sting, but was pushed back by Minerva's magic. Laxus attempted to attack them with his lightning, but was nullified by Orga's "black lightning." They stood there for a while, glaring at each other, before Sabertooth walked away.

Natsu walked towards Lucy and picked her up in his arms, "Luce, what did that bastard mean when he said that you were going to run away again?" He noticed how his teammate looked down, her eyes avoiding the gaze given by her two fellow guild members. "Lucy, tell us."

"Natsu...Sting almost killed me...before...If Rogue hadn't stopped him, I would be dead by now..."

**Read and Review and Review please :) **

**Thankyou:)**


	2. Chapter 2: All Planned Out

**Hey Everyone!:) Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I have soo much homework and studying to do, it's driving me crazy. but i save time just to write:)**

**I hope you like this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 2: All Planned Out

"He what?!" Lucy lowered her head after explaining to her fellow guild members what exactly it was that had caused her to fear Sting so much. She could tell just how furious they were. Even Laxus was clenching his hands into tight fists.

"That bastard! What the hell did you ever do to him? I'm going to show him not to mess with any member for Fairy Tail!" Natsu's body was heating up, engulfed by his flames in a mere second.

"Natsu, stop," Erza gave a threatening look towards the fire mage. "I'm just as ready to kill as you are, but remember, we're here to get along with other guilds and establish alliances."

Everyone flinched the moment Laxus's hand collided with the wall, "You expect me to fucking get along with those bastards! The old man's going to scold me if he finds out Ms. Cheerleader over there's being threatened by Sabertooth." Lucy shot him a glare at the given nickname.

Erza stood up, quickly re-quiping into a casual red dress that landed just an inch below her knees, "There's dinner that we must attend tonight. We wouldn't want to give a bad impression to the other guilds. We don't want to be late." She shot another death glare towards the males, while Wendy silently did as she was asked.

As soon as everyone had finished changing into a more formal, casual attire, they headed for the door. All except for Lucy who had decided to stay in their hotel room, still feeling frightened from earlier events.

The group headed down a large marble staircase into a grand hall already busied by different legal guilds. Some were familiar to Fairy Tail, while others were still unknown. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and many more were all gathered in their own separate groups. A few consisted of more than four, while the rest only consisted of two or three. And of course, there was the Sabertooth guild, who stood out more than the rest. They emanated strength and power. They surrounded a single round table, eyes following the Fairy Tail mages who were taking seats in a nearby empty table.

"Isn't this a surprise," A silver-haired mage from Lamia Scale walked up to Gray. "I hope Makarov doesn't regret having you represent his guild."

The raven-haired ice mage grimaced, "Yeah. Well, I just hope you're master isn't too upset that he had to go as low as choosing a stripper like you to represent his guild!"

Both ice mages unconsciously pulled off their upper garments, "Look who's talking ice-brain!" Lyon and Gray were head to head, blue sparks of electricity colliding with each other.

Erza was about to come in between them when she felt a sudden chill behind her. Regretfully, she turned around only to find Ichiya sniffing her scent from head to toe, "Lovely parfum as always Erza my love!" Erza felt as if her spirit was in danger of leaving her body. And it just so happens that Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were busy taking care of the shy, and somewhat embarrassed Sky dragon slayer.

Natsu and Laxus could only glare at the table in which Sabertooth was gathered. Their eyes clearly saying that they are ready to attack the white dragon slayer, who smirked their way with amusement.

Taking a drink from the cup that was given to him earlier, Natsu watched with rage as the said Sabertooth mage made his way towards the table. He was not certain whether or not it was just his vision, or if Sting was purposely swaying as he walked, but that he ignored. He was more oblivious to the fact that Laxus had already passed out from his drink. With the sudden urge to attack the white dragon slayer, he stood up, having a hard time balancing on his feet, and pointed to him, "Fight me, you bastard!"

Completely aware that everyone in the grand hall was watching Natsu's sudden outburst, Sting smirked in satisfaction, "Let's make things interesting then...Natsu-san." Before continuing with his wager, Sting looked beyond the fire mage, to the re-quip mage who was already near collapsing due to intoxication. "A simple game of arm wrestling. If you win, everyone of us in Sabertooth will apologize to Blondie, but if I win, I get to own her."

Natsu was curious at his choice of a challenge, "You better be damn ready to lose and beg Lucy for forgiveness!" Sting pulled out a piece of paper and wrote out their bet and had both of them sign. Natsu, who was greatly affected by the alcohol he had unconsciously drank, did not hesitate to question or sign the paper.

A crowd was beginning to surround the two as the arm wrestling "challenge" was about to begin. Sting smirked once more at his rival's condition. Both positioned their arms on the surface of the table, preparing for a tight grip, and just when the match began Sting placed immense force, pushing the fire dragon slayer's hand onto the table. Natsu, however, was knocked out the moment the match began and Sting had felt his grip loosen.

The crowd was silent for a moment before Sting's fellow guild members laughed, "Talk about weak. That's a Fairy Tail mage? They're all collapsed, making the little girl take care of them. Pathetic." Orga could not hold his laughter as he watched Wendy take care of Laxus, Natsu, and Erza.

* * *

Lucy was seated by the window, admiring the stars and the constellations which they belonged to. The stars. They have always amazed the celestial spirit mage even back when she was younger. Maybe it was due to her mother's vivid descriptions of her magic, which was closely connected to the heavens, or maybe, it was because they have always been incredibly beautiful in her eyes.

She sighed, smiling at the beautiful sight that only a clear night sky could paint. How she wished every night could be so peaceful. For a moment, she didn't miss Natsu's constant snoring beside her, or Gray's rummaging through her drawers, or Erza using her shower, or Happy insulting her every few minutes. For once that day, she was glad that she had agreed to come along and represent her beloved guild.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, for not long after, the silence was broken by a piercing scream. Lucy had backed away from the window sill, and away from the dragon slayer who had so rudely entered her hotel room. Sting was standing where she once was, and had on a mischevious smile.

"Pack up blondie. You belong to me now," Sting smirked playfully. His eyes a dark gray and blue color.

Lucy, though frightened, managed to glare at the Sabertooth mage, "What the hell are you talking about?! And who do you think you are just going through the window like you own this place? Leave. Now." She pointed back out the window, her expression that of one who was beyond enraged, but her eyes clearly displaying the fear she had of the dragon slayer.

Sting strode forward, shortening the distance between himself and the stellar mage, who was trying to back away. He made a move to grab her by the hair and push her to the ground. The burn on her leg was still visible, though he tried to avoid looking at it, "I said you belong to me now. Do as you're told."

"I don't belong to anyone. I belong in Fairy Tail. Stop dreaming, will you?" Lucy statement only caused the white dragon slayer to lose his temper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, showing it to the surprised stellar mage.

Lucy's eyes widened after reading the statement in the paper. She couldn't believe that Natsu could ever do such a thing. Erza would never allow it, and, although she didn't know him too well, she knew that Laxus would never let anyone do such a thing to her, or anyone in Fairy Tail. But the messy signature of her fire dragon slayer teammate was something she recognized all too well. "It...It's not true. It's a fake. I don't believe Natsu could do such a thing!" She couldn't. Until she felt a sharp needle like pain on her left hand. Glancing at it, she saw the letters imprinted now over her hand: STING, In a calligraphy like mark.

"Its a magic that links you and me. This contract is real, and it's in effect. As long as that mark is on you, you belong to me. So if I were you, blondie, I would pack up and listen to your master, because now, you're part of Sabertooth. You're mine."

**Read and Review and Review please:) **

**Thankyou!:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's Life in His Hands

**Hey Guys! I do hope you're enjoying this story. And yes Sting is a real Bastard in this story but it'll end up just fine xD**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 3: Lucy's Life in his Hands

Lucy was struggling to break free from Sting's tight hold on her. She had refused to come along with him and as result, he forcefully grabbed her by the hair and pulled her from the room. Tears were flowing from her eyes as he dragged her from Fairy Tail's hotel room into the hallway. She had hoped that at least one person would see what he was doing to her, but unfortunately, everyone seemed to be at the party in the grand hall.

"Let...go of me, you...you jerk!" Lucy kicked and screamed, trying to pull herself out of his painful grip. "You're hurting me. Let go!" She had never been more frightened of Sting than she was now. He was dangerous. Far more dangerous that she thought.

"Will you stop moving around? You're so heavy." Sting could feel the stellar mage squirming in his hold. He could smell the salty tears that were streaming down her face, but he didn't care. She belonged to him. He could do whatever it was that he wanted with her, whether it hurt her or not. The fear in her eyes was what satisfied him most, knowing full well that if he got a hold of Lucy Hearfilia of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel would become weak before him. Then, he would win against his rival.

Lucy felt herself be pushed into a room. There was a painful part of her head where Sting had pulled her hair. Slowly, she looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear, "You can't do this. Natsu, Laxus, and Erza will get me back from you!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to put up a brave front.

"Don't piss me off. Natsu-san and I made a deal and I won," he bent down and lifted her chin with a finger. A smirk curled on his lips, "I can do..._whatever I want with you_." He closed the gap between their lips and kissed her with force. He took the chance, while Lucy was frozen with shock, and darted his tongue into her mouth, grazing her teeth and exploring her cavern.

Lucy was surprised. Sting was kissing her and for a moment, she had the urge to return the kiss, but brought her mind back to the reality of her situation: He was only playing with her. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed the dragon slayer away and slapped him.

There was a bright red mark on Sting's left cheek. After having fully absorbed what the stellar mage had just done, his temper rose. He grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her close to him, his teeth gritted, "You're asking for it, you stupid fairy. If your friends do decide to come for you and they get hurt, you won't have anyone to blame but yourself. You haven't seen Sabertooth's full power."

Sting's words hit a mark within Lucy. She knew how powerful her teammates were, but she couldn't have them risk their lives for her. The memory of Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail because of her was flashing in her mind; their guild was destroyed, her comrades and friends were hurt; they all risked their lives for her. No, she couldn't let that happen again.

"Fine. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt them." Lucy bent her head low, trying not to cry in front of the man she despised the most.

"That's a good girl," Sting lifted her head once more and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling a throbbing in his head. He sat up on the bed and examined his surroundings; Erza, Laxus, Gray and Wendy were all gathered around the small coffee table in their hotel room. Lucy was nowhere in sight. He could not remember what exactly happened the prior night, and was still confused as to why he felt so light headed and unstable. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to his teammates. They all seemed to discuss a rather important matter, which they so rudely excluded him from.

"Yo. What's going on?" He held onto the back of a nearby chair for support. "What happened last night. I have a really bad headache right now. Neh, Wendy, do you think you can help me out here?" He looked at the sky dragon slayer, who nodded in response.

"Natsu, Wendy has bad news for us," Erza began as soon as the fire dragon slayer was aided. She nodded at the blue-haired mage to continue after receiving a questioning look from Natsu.

"Natsu-san, Lucy's...last night, you made a bet with Sting Eucliffe. You lost and...now he...he owns Lucy-san," Wendy faltered at her words. She knew that Natsu would never have made such a gamble if he were in the right state of mind. Unfortunately, the dragon slayer was intoxicated. Even just at the smallest amount of alcohol could cause him to either run mad and do things without thinking, or lose consciousness.

The fire mage slammed his fist down at the table, "You're telling me I gave Lucy to that bastard? I don't remember any of this! No...no. We have to get Lucy back!" he began to run towards the door, only to be held back by Erza.

The re-quip mage had a serious and thoughtful look on her face, "Natsu, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Lucy came in here earlier and took her stuff. She said she's going to be fine and that she does not wish for us to take her back."

"Bullshit!" The group was surprised at Laxus' sudden interference in the conversation, "Didn't you see what she looked like? Her hair was a mess and her lips were bruised! His stench was all over her!"

"What?! Are you implying that he r...ra..." Erza's face turned a bright shade of red, struggling to say the word. She never was one to talk about such topics.

"No, he didn't. Otherwise, it would have been really obvious," Laxus noticed the sudden flare of anger from the fire mage and ice mage. He too, was angry, but he knew that as long as the contract that Natsu had signed is in effect, there just is no way for them to possibly get their Celestial spirit mage back. "When we get back to Magnolia, we have to ask the old man about what we can do, but for now, just keep a close eye on her and make sure she's safe."

* * *

"You know, technically, this is illegal. You can't own a person," Lucy scowled at the white dragon slayer seated on the sofa, while she sat down on the floor across from him. She'd read about girls that guys can't withstand, or turn offs for guys, and being a smartass would be one of them. She had to at least try to get Sting to "disown" her, in every possible way she can.

"The army's not going to come and bother with someone like you. Technically, Natsu-san would be the one imprisoned because he pretty much gave you to me," he smirked at the reaction of the stellar mage. "Now why don't you go and get me something nice and cool to drink."

Lucy stood up, "Smartass," she mumbled before making her way to the kitchen to fetch him a drink. She could never get used to Sting's name imprinted on her hand. It stood out against her light skin tone. She grimaced before making her way back to the dragon slayer and handed him a cold glass of water.

Lucy watched as Sting took a drink. No, she was more glaring at him, and of course, he had noticed this. "Come here," he motioned for her to sit beside him, waving his hand in the air. Lucy swallowed, somewhat afraid of was going to happen next. Reluctantly, she took a seat beside him. He wrapped his arm around over her shoulder, "No matter what you do, there's no way you can ever get me to let go of you."

"Can you do it, literally, like right now?" She barked at him. "You don't have to be so close. You're only using me to get back at Natsu, right? At least give me some personal space." She tried to moved away from him, but to no avail.

"Why don't you entertain me?" Sting changed the subject, a playful glint in his eyes. He truthfully did not know exactly what he meant by entertain, but he was very much amused by the stellar mage's reactions. She clearly had a dirty and perverted mind.

Lucy jumped from the sofa, her face red with anger, "Who do you think you are?! You...I...I'm leaving! Entertain yourself!" She reached quickly into her suitcase, which was left open on the floor, and grabbed her keys. "Loke...Loke..." she continuously mumbled to herself while trying to find the right key. When she finally found it, she raised her hand in the air to call the lion spirit forth.

"I don't think so," Sting held her hand, and covered her mouth with his free hand. His anger was rising once again, "Do you really want what's coming next?" He spoke through gritted teeth. Removing the keys from her hands, he threw them back into the suitcase and at the same time removed his hand from her mouth. Lucy attempted to crawl away but to only have Sting pull her by the hair. "Don't make me mad. I have the capability to kill you in just a mere second."

He pushed her on the floor, his hands securing hers over her head. Her hair was in a spread of waves around her head, some clinging onto her skin. Her chocolate brown orbs were wide with fear, and her mouth slightly parted, surprised by his sudden movement. Sting was towering over her body and just as the stellar mage was surprised, he was as well by the realization of the position they were in. A blush creeped its way on his cheeks.

"G...go get dressed," He pulled away from her, allowing her a moment to breathe. It was when she finally stood up and went to get changed that Sting placed his hand over his forehead, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Lucy ran to the sandy white beach. She was beyond ecstatic to finally breathe in fresh air and out of Sabertooth's hotel room. It had been an awkward setting whenever Rogue, Minerva, Orga, and Rufus came in. Sting had remained by her side throughout the day, making sure that she did not try to escape from him. She was not planning to, because she knew that she would not get too far before he would be able to catch up to her.

She placed a towel on the white sand and removed the transparent top that covered the pink and white two piece bikini underneath. She laid beneath the sun, glad that Sting had allowed her to enjoy some time near the water. She could hear the other guilds beginning to gather, enjoying time in the water, or playing games in the sand.

"Lucyyyyy!" Lucy sat up, looking to the direction of the all too familiar voice of her best friend. He was running towards her, arms wide open, but before he could make it to her, he fell to the sand with a thud. Sting was standing beside his fallen figure, laughing. Natsu looked up, "You Bastard!"

"My bad. But either way, you won't be going anywhere near Lucy. Are you forgetting that I won her from you?" Natsu's face was stricken with guilt at his words. Lucy's heart throbbed, a feeling of sadness that Natsu had in fact gambled her over something that she assumed was incredibly stupid.

"Lucy," Lucy screamed at the sudden presence beside her. Laxus was standing behind her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"I don't think so," Rogue appeared before them and prevented them from getting too far, "Lucy belongs to Sabertooth now. It's up to Sting to decide what happens to her."

The four dragon slayers glared at each other. Sting had a smirk on his lips, eager to fight his rival, whereas Rogue seemed uncaring and bored. Natsu and Laxus crouched down, prepared to attack, their elemental magic flowing throughout their bodies. And Lucy was in the middle of their fight, afraid that Natsu and Laxus would get hurt.

Sting, sensing Lucy's fear, walked up to her, and placed his arm over her head, while the other hand held her face. Lucy froze; Natsu and Laxus made a move towards Lucy, afraid for her. Sting smirked in satisfaction at the frightened expressions on their faces, "Are you prepared to lose a friend, Natsu-san? You either leave us alone, or I break her neck. It's up to you."

**How was it? Read and Review and Review please! :)**

**Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4:Greater Than Her Own Free Will

**Here's Chapter Four! thankyou for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it:) **

**Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 4: Greater Than Her Own Free Will

Sting glanced at the blonde stellar mage sitting at the kitchen table. She leaned her head against her hand that slightly pushed her cheek. He had tried to call her, to get her to do some errands for him, or maybe just to order her around like a master should to his servant. Unfortunately, Lucy was one to hold grudges.

After another incident which the white dragon slayer had carelessly, to no surprise, gambled her life, she had not spoken a word to him. It seemed to her that death was just around the corner; everyone seem to think her life worthless, especially the blonde dragon slayer of Sabertooth. It was just like her luck to have her end up in his hands.

Minerva, who sat across from Sting and who was still unsure why Lucy had to end up in their care, which she found extremely annoying, glared her unasked question at Orga. Orga shrugged in response and looked to Rufus for an answer. Rufus then turned to Rogue, who shook his head in response. The shadow dragon slayer watched as his partner glanced at the stellar mage once more. He did it quite often. Constantly looking if ever she looked at him, but not once did she turn her head to look at him.

She was aggressive, more than she knew herself. Although Sting frightens her whenever he uncontrollably loses his temper, she had the capability to argue with him without getting killed. Rogue now understood why Sting was so intent on taking the blonde female mage from Fairy Tail. Not only was it to win against his rival, but it was for his entertainment.

Another glance. Sting was beginning to lose his temper, "Lucy." No response. She simply sat there, her back turned to him. The white dragon slayer stood up and strode towards the stellar mage. Grabbing a lock full of her hair, he pulled, causing her to look up at him. For a moment he almost let go, noticing her red eyes, nose, and cheeks. She had been crying, but the moment he pulled her by the hair, she glared at him.

"Don't ignore me, you stupid fairy!" Sting growled. Lucy, though frightened, didn't speak a word. She continued to glared at him, her eyes filled with hatred. "Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Rogue...Let me deal with her. Leave."

The four mages looked at each other. Minerva glared at Sting at the given order. She hissed, "Just this once Eucliffe!" and finally stood up, along with the others and left the room.

Lucy, who watched with horror, managed to release herself from his grasp and tried to run away. Sting smirked, and grabbed her by the hand before she could escape. "Where do you think you're going?" Once again, Lucy did not answer. "You're just not going to talk me? You should be glad I didn't kill you!"

Without further warning, the dragon slayer pressed his lips against Lucy's frozen form. He growled, "Kiss. Me. Back." the demanding tone in his voice frightened the stellar mage. She immediately obeyed, and regrettably responded to his kiss.

To both mages' surprise, the kiss was gentle and grew passionately. Sting kissed her with hunger and passion, and Lucy kissed back with just as much passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Lucy placed her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers with his soft blond hair. She didn't want to stop and neither did he. It was the sudden sparks of electricity that tingled their lips that caused them to pull apart from each other. They looked at each other, eyes wide, and unsure of what just happened.

They were both flushed from what happened; their breathing heavy. For once, Lucy could see fear in Sting's eyes. She reached for him, but only to have her hand slapped away, "Leave. Now." Sting didn't look at her.

Lucy walked to the door and looked back once at the white dragon slayer. Something unexplainable had happened during their kiss. She looked at the back of her hand, where Sting's name was imprinted. _What did it mean?_

* * *

Laxus walked down the hallway,debating on whether he should knock on the door or just kick it open. To his surprise, neither was necessary. The stellar mage he had come for opened the door, looking behind her for a moment, before walking out. Her cheeks had a slight tint of pink as she placed two fingers over her rose plumped lips.

Unsure of what she was thinking about, Laxus walked up to her, "Hey." Lucy jumped, holding back a scream.

She turned to the laughing thunder dragon slayer and smacked his head, "What are you doing?! You almost scared me to death!"

"Okay sorry. I don't know how those idiots can put up with your temper. Man you are one violent girl." Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when she felt herself be lifted over his broad shoulders. She didn't bother fighting, because she knew it was probably all planned out by Natsu, Gray, or Erza. She would be more than happy to spend time with them.

"Ever thought of dieting? You're really heavy," Laxus laughed when he felt the stellar mage continuously punch his back. It did not hurt, which he was more than happy about, but at the same time he thought that if Lucy was that weak, could she ever survive being in the hands of Sabertooth's top five?

"I'm not listening to you! Put me down if I'm so heavy then!" Laxus ignored her pushing and punching and screaming. He had to admit that he was enjoying making her so mad. When he did put her down, they were standing in front of Fairy Tail's hotel room.

Lucy reached to open the door, only to once again be halted by the thunder mage. She looked at him, confused. Following his gaze, she immediately pulled her hand away.

"Did he do that to you? Why is his name on your hand like he burnt it right into your skin?!" Lucy had never seen Laxus so angry over such a thing. He took her hand in a tight grip.

"L...Laxus you're hurting me," Lucy tried to pull her hand away and looked at Laxus. Their eyes met; his filled with anger; hers with confusion and fear. "Could you please let go?"

Laxus, having lost his coherence for a moment, let go of her hand and apologized. They stood in front of the door in awkward silence. It was only when Erza opened the door that the silence was broken. She pulled the stellar mage into a tight embrace with her dangerously hard armor and dragged her into the room.

"Lucy-san," Wendy ran up to Lucy and gave her a welcoming hug. "Has Sting-san been treating you well?" Lucy could only smile at the younger mage, reassuring her that she was alright. She did not want her to become alarmed, but yet she also knew that Wendy wasn't that naive.

"Hi Gray," Lucy smiled at the ice mage, who was laying lazily on the couch. He had already unconsciously stripped off his clothes apart from his undergarments.

"Took you long enough to notice me," he put on a hurt expression, which Lucy immediately reacted to. The ice mage laughed, "Calm down Luce, I was just messing with you."

Lucy, after calming down, looked at her friends. She felt so at home with them, unlike when she's with Sting. Sure Minerva is probably the only one who disliked her out of the five Sabertooth mages, but she still felt uncomfortable around them. "Where's Natsu?" She asked noticing that it was a lot more quiet than usual.

"Lisanna came by along with Happy for a visit. You know those three, they're like a family. Especially to Lisanna, she keeps talking about how they were meant to be, destiny and all that," Lucy stopped listening the moment the word _destiny_ escaped Gray's lips.

Sting's name on her hand appeared to stand out more at that moment. _Destiny? Is it possible?...No it can't be. I'm over analyzing things._

Laxus watched as Lucy drifted deeply into her thoughts. She was staring at the back of her hand where Sting's name was permanently imprinted. He grimaced.

Ever since the day the day that he watched her get tortured nearly to death by Minerva, he has become more and more protective of the stellar mage. And although they hardly spoke to each other, he was always watching over her, making sure that she was alright.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. "Has flame-brain forgotten how to open a freaking door?" Gray stood up and opened the door. On the other side stood the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth. Lucy, who knew what needed to be done, stood up, prepared to obediently go with Sting. She was stopped by Laxus, who held her down with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sting Eucliffe, what brings you here?" Erza stood up from her seat and walked up to the angry white dragon slayer.

Sting didn't bother to reply, but instead walked in and took the stellar mage by the arm and pulled her away from the group. Lucy stumbled as Sting pulled her away from her friends. "Stupid girl, don't go around hanging with whoever you like just because I'm not around!"

"You're hurting her you bastard!" Laxus, losing his temper walked up to Sting and punched his face, right at his cheek, causing him to lose his balance. Sting straightened himself up and pushed Lucy away. He charged towards the thunder dragon slayer with light engulfed fists and aimed for his jaw.

Laxus fell back a few steps, and didn't expect the attack that Sting directed towards his abdomen. With a crash, Laxus fell on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. Lucy watched with horror, as the two fought. Laxus, who was seated on the floor, wiped the blood from his lips and stood up. Both dragon slayers crouched, ready to attack.

"Enough!" with great speed, Erza stood between the two, holding two swords closely beneath their throats. "Lucy, although I do regret saying this, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave. Take Eucliffe back to his room." Lucy nodded, pulling the said dragon slayer out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Erza turned to Laxus, "As for you, next time such events should happen again, I will personally be the one to report to master."

* * *

Lucy felt herself be pushed down on the bed. In one second, Sting was hungrily kissing her lips. In another second, he pulled away, leaving her utterly confused. And in the next second he pulled her in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her, "Stupid fairy, you belong to me. Don't just do as you please. Otherwise I might just kill you."

Lucy smiled for a moment, before she pushed him off her. She couldn't be softening up to Sting, "Don't think of my life as something worthless! You stupid...Baka!" she pushed him out of the room and locked the door. _Destiny?! No...Destiny wants me to get out of here. It's my destiny to be with Fairy Tail, not that stupid idiot! I have to find a way out of the contract._

**Read and Review and Review:)**_  
_

**Thankyou!:)**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Stage

**Hey Everyone! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story so far. I know It's been a while since I last updated. I have so much to do, especially now that I have to focus on college applications! x) I have started working on the sequel for Changes in the Heart** :)

** Amelia Tiffany, I have read chapter 300! and yes it broke my heart after reading what happened to Lector D': I almost cried for Sting! I'm really excited to know what happens next!X)**

**Anyways...Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter Five: The First Stage

Rogue sat motionless and pondering. How did he end up babysitting Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail? She was older than he was, only looking her age due to seven years of being frozen in time, yet here he was watching over her. If his partner had not, though quite rudely, asked him to make sure that his little pet did not try to escape, he would be out enjoying the peace and quiet away from the other guilds.

The shadow dragon slayer had found it quite amusing to watch the stellar mage devise plans of escape. Although she failed more often than not, he had to give her some points for creativity. The other day, she had tried jumping down from the window, only to have forgotten that she was 20 stories high up from ground level. She had muttered about how in the world Natsu was able to do such a thing with ease. That same day, she tried to put them all to sleep by cooking large amounts of food, in hopes that it might just get them drowsy.

Fortunately, for Sting, Rogue was not one with a large appetite. He ended up being the only one awake to keep an eye on his new possession. Lucy had given up for the time being, and they surprisingly ended up in a casual conversation, bringing the two a little closer than before.

The blonde mage on the sofa stirred. Opening her eyes slightly, she gradually stood up, rubbing her eyes during the process. "Rogue-kun, where's Sting?" Her question surprised the dragon slayer. Usually, Lucy would first look around to make sure her master wasn't around and her attempted escapes would begin.

"He's out with Minerva," Rogue sighed as the stellar mage gave him a questioning look, wondering why of all people, he would have to be the one to explain to Lucy why Sting was out with Minerva. "You see, as a man, Sting has his needs and..."

"Okay enough! I don't have to hear it!" Rogue laughed as she placed her hands over her ears while shaking her head. "That's disgusting! He can't even wait until he gets married?!"

Lucy watched as the man seated on the chair across from her burst with laughter. This was the first time the silent mage has done more than just shake his head and reply with a single word. She smirked, "uhm, Rogue-kun?"

The shadow dragon slayer backed up on his seat and blushed as Lucy sat shyly, her hands between her legs. He gulped, somehow knowing what was coming next. "Y...yeah?"

"Do...you think that uhmm...I can go out and see my guild mates? I'm sure the others are worried. I won't be long. Please?" Lucy's eyes seemed to sparkle with an evil intent.

Rogue composed himself and replied bluntly, "No."

The stellar mage pouted, "Why? I thought you were so much more reasonable than the other one."

"A deal's a deal. You should be complaining about Natsu-san for being so reckless." He noticed the way Lucy's body stiffened. She glared at him as if he had said something unforgivable.

"Natsu is my best friend. He never meant to do that and I'm sure he'll find a way to get me back!" she childishly stuck her tongue out at him and flopped herself back down on the sofa. It was strange that he find her entertaining. Her childlike behavior and the trust she had for her friends amazed him.

Not a moment too soon, she sat back up, "It's really uncomfortable to sleep here..." The shadow mage could not help but feel a little sympathy for her.

He sighed, stood up, and pulled her up from the sofa. This in turn caused her to look at him with questioning surprise, "You can sleep in my room for the time being. Just as long as the other one isn't here." Lucy giggled at his use of words.

"Thank you, Rogue-kun," she smiled up at him, as she sat on his bed, a yawn escaping her lips. The dragon slayer grunted in response and watched as the blonde mage fell into a much needed slumber. It was best that he lied. It would only cause trouble for his partner if they ended up falling in love with each other.

* * *

Sting kicked open the door to his guild's room. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods and it didn't help that he would have to see the blonde Fairy Tail mage. He found her extremely annoying. If it weren't for his goal to defeat his rival, he never would've taken the girl from them.

The worst had occurred a few days back when he had kissed the stellar mage. He was hoping she would fight back, because he found it extremely amusing whenever she failed to escape his grasp, but instead something strange had happened, and only then did he begin to stay a far distance from her.

He entered, noticing the silence in the room. Before, it had been normal for it to be silent in the room, back when Lucy was not around, but now it felt strange. There was no whining, complaining, no one trying to escape..._Damn it. I hope Rogue hasn't lost his temper to her. Wouldn't blame him though, she's got a loud mouth._

"Had fun?" Sting rolled his eyes at his partner, who was coming out of his room. He waved him off with his hand, "You're such a fucking ungrateful bastard, you know that?"

"So I heard," Sting plopped himself down on the couch, both arms stretched out on either side, "Plenty of times from you actually." He looked past his friend, noticing a bundled figure on Rogue's bed. "Looks like you're the one who had fun," the white dragon slayer smirked, but then frowned after recognizing the scent. "And you call me a bastard?"

Rogue shook his head, "Lucy did it of her own free will." He inwardly smirked knowing that Sting had misinterpreted the situation. Rogue felt that his partner deserved what he's getting, after not even a simple thank you from him.

Sting clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Sure he asked Rogue, in the best and in the least rude way he could, to watch over the blonde, but he had no right to touch what belonged to him. "Remind me next time to get a babysitter who won't touch my property."

"Where exactly were you?" Rogue ignored his statement, examining the bruise on his partner's cheek. Obviously, he had gotten himself into a fight, then maybe he could tell the stellar mage that Minerva had given him that bruise. For a moment, the shadow dragon slayer questioned himself as to why he had to explain Sting to Lucy. He also questioned what the whole point of the guilds' "gathering" or bonding, or whatever it was, was.

Sting shrugged, "That Laxus is a little too protective of my new pet. I happened to pass by him, and I might have said a little perverse comment about blondie over there." He nodded his head in the direction of Rogue's room, "He got pissed and attacked me."

"I don't know, seems like you deserve what you got, to me," Rogue laughed, earning him a glare from his partner. "It's karma for making me watch over her. She's you're responsibility. You were stupid enough to use that kind of magic for the contract."

Sting frowned and stood up, making his way to the sleeping form of the stellar mage. She looked peaceful in her sleep, her lips slightly parted, and locks of her hair stuck to her face. He reached for her, and without any warning, shook her violently, "Wake up blondie!"

Lucy awoke, her whole body shaking, with a start. _What the hell?..._she squinted, trying to focus her vision. Realizing that there was another figure in the room, she screamed, and punched Sting on the exact same place where his bruise was forming. "Aghh! Natsu! How many times have I told you to stop invading my home!"

Sting had backed away. The impact of Lucy's punch had caused his already darkened bruise to swell, and now she was muttering something about how the fire dragon slayer continuously invades the privacy of her home. "Stupid girl!" Sting was about to grab Lucy by the hand, when a large crash was heard.

Wrapping his hand tightly around her wrist, he dragged her to the source of the crash, where their doorway was burnt to ashes. Natsu stood, his body engulfed in flames, along with a white haired mage behind him, where the door once was. He watched as his best friend was dragged into the room by the white dragon slayer.

"Lucy!" Lisanna ran up to her, but was stopped by the shadow dragon slayer. "Get out of the way! He's hurting her! Ugh! Lucy!"

"Let go of Lucy, you bastard!" Natsu marched towards Sting, who smirked.

"Are you forgetting Natsu-san? You gave her to me." Sting's statement caused the fire mage to freeze in his tracks. "I can do whatever I want with her," Sting pulled Lucy towards him and forcefully kissed her, a smirk forming on his lips as he watched the fire mage's reaction. He tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that flowed as their lips touched, but eventually had to pull away. It was as if the flow of electricity had transferred a part of himself to Lucy, for the moment they pulled away, a part of him seem to have gone away.

Lisanna could only watch at the scene before her. Lucy's face had gone a bright shade of pink after the kiss, and as did Sting's. Was there something more to it? Had the two blonde mages fallen for each other. No. They couldn't have. Sting was hurting her.

"Lucy..." Lisanna tried to push Rogue away, but to no avail.

"She belongs to Sting now," the shadow dragon slayer's expression remained neutral.

Sting pushed Lucy to the ground, who was still dumbfounded at what just happened, "Should we re-enact what had happened at the beach the other day? Do you really want it to go as far as putting her life on the line?" Natsu clenched his fist, his anger boiling that Sting could do something as low as threatening to take Lucy's life away.

"Natsu, Lisanna..." the said mages turned to their nakama, who was on the ground, "I'll be fine. I know you'll find a way to get me out of this. I trust you guys, but for now, please go?" Natsu, who was reluctant to leave his best friend, bit his lip in frustration.

Lisanna, too, was hesitant, but she understood. Lucy had faith in them, and they will not stop until they find a way to get her back. Though disinclined, she took hold of Natsu's hand, "Let's go Natsu. We'll come back for her."

Lucy watched as her friends left the room, afraid of what was coming next. Sting rubbed the swollen bruise that was forming on his cheek and turned her direction as Rogue walked out to find a hotel employee who could fix the damage done. "I...I'm sorry, Sting-sama." was all she could say. He had instructed her to add the suffix at the end, to make her feel overpowered. "Arrogant bastard," he didn't expect the insult at the end.

"Are you really testing my patience?" He eye twitched in irritation.

"It's true! It's a fact!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not only an arrogant jerk, but you're a dirty, perverted guy who can't even wait until you get married to do the deed." Lucy backed away from him, as if he would pounce on her any minute.

"What? The deed? What the hell are you talking about?" Sting was confused. Yes, he knew what she meant by "the deed," but he had no idea what she meant by he could not wait. He doesn't remember ever doing "the deed." He knew he would be one to screw up and probably get a girl pregnant, therefore he had been very cautious about having sex.

"Rogue-kun told me that...you and Minerva..." Lucy blushed furiously, trying to find the right words to say. Sting grimaced, not just because Rogue had made him seem sex craved, but also at the nickname Lucy had called him. It sounded too intimate.

"Don't believe everything he says idiot!" Lucy cringed away as Sting raised his hand, afraid that he would hurt her, but instead, she was surprised as he ruffled her hair. "And if it gets you so jealous, then I'll do the deed with you." He winked at her.

Lucy, after a minute of processing what he said, screamed, "You...You pervert!" and punched him in the face, once again.

**REad and Review please:) Sorry It was somewhat rushed DX**

**Thankyou!:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Violent Goodbye

**Hey Everyone! Finally got chapter six done. I took the sat again today and it was just DX! But typing somewhat removed my stress. I'm sorry for taking a while to update this story, I have so much to do, a hectic schedule. **

**Enjoy. (Sorry, once again, this chapter was rushed as well D:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Chapter six: Violent Goodbye

Lucy sat down on the floor and began to read the book that Levy had given her the day before Natsu, Laxus, and her had set out on their "mission." It was the only interesting thing that she could do, right next to sleeping. Then again, she always found reading books to be exhilarating and exciting. She particularly found the book her best friend had given her entertaining.

The stellar mage decided against using her magic reading glasses, wanting to take her time on the novel, especially now that she had more time on her hands. For a moment, she pulled her eyes away from the words on the page and looked out the window. If she was still with Team Natsu, she was sure she would be out enjoying some time with the other guilds. Maybe Blue Pegasus, or Lamia Scale. She could be out enjoying the luxurious food that Natsu had asked her about, but instead she was trapped indoors, with an arrogant dragon slayer.

"Thinking about me?" Lucy nearly jumped at Sting's voice. She grimaced. "It's okay, you don't have to deny it."

Lucy ignored his statement, "Can I please go see Natsu and the others? It's so boring here." She missed her best friend, and Erza, and Gray, and Wendy, and even Laxus. She could never forget what he had done for her a few days back. His simple attempt to take her to spend a little time with her friends made her even more grateful towards the thunder mage. "I want to go see Laxus."

Her statement caused Sting to freeze, his hands tightening into fists. His vision was nothing but red, having never felt so much anger before. He looked over her, his eyes landing on his name now inscribed on the back of her hand. It did not matter how she felt or what she thought of him. His name permanently engraved on her hand was enough for him. He owns her. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk, "If it's that boring then I'll take you out for some fresh air."

Without hesitation, he took her by the hand and dragged her out the door, through the hallway, and into the grand hall where he had, though not in the best way, won her. Lucy felt a muscled arm wrap around her waist. She didn't bother to look because she knew it was Sting, but what held her frozen in place were the stares given off by members of other guilds.

"Lucy!" Erza stood up, a plate of strawberry cake in hand. She looked at her for reassurance that she was alright and Lucy could only force a smile. The re-quip mage walked to where she was, giving a quick look at Sting, and pulled her into an embrace. There was a large sound as Lucy's head collided into Erza's suit of armor, causing the stellar mage to cry out in pain. Everyone else, including Sting, cringed away at the sound. "Are you alright? Is he treating you well? I apologize for what the idiot has done. I've wanted to hurt myself so many times for being so irresponsible at the party."

"What? No Erza. It's not your fault. I know you'll get me out of here." A pair of strong arms pulled her away from her scarlet-haired friend.

"Okay, that's enough." Sting pulled Lucy to his side once again. He could feel the stares given off by every bystander. From the corner of his eye, he could see Laxus and Natsu stand from their seats. "We have plans to take care of, so if you don't mind, please...get out of my fucking way."

Lucy knew better than to argue, but tried anyways. Sting of course did not listen to a word she said and pulled her out of the hotel. She couldn't help but glance up at him, as he walked ahead of her, his fingers still wound around her wrist. Was he upset? She could not be certain.

"Just stay here and don't try any of your stupid escapes blondie. You and I both know you have no chance of escaping me." He sat on the sandy beach, motioning for her to sit beside him. Lucy obediently sat and stared out at the orange horizon line. The sun was slowly setting, forming a gradient of purple to blue to a yellowish-reddish- orange color. It was beautiful, and for once, Lucy didn't mind sitting beside the blonde dragon slayer. He had stopped his threats and talking altogether. There was no sound but that of the small waves crashing against each other and into the shore.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered. She bent her knees up and sat comfortably on the sand. She was content, for the time being, to be able to breathe some fresh air. She gave Sting a quick glance, noticing the anger fading off his expression. He looked serene for a moment; almost childlike. Without realizing it, she had positioned herself on all fours and placed a quick kiss on the dragon slayer's cheek.

"Wh...What the hell was that for?" Sting blushed, surprised by her action. He scooted back a few spaces, staring wide eyed at the stellar mage. "Stupid blondie," he muttered looking away.

Lucy smiled as he turned to look out the ocean once again. She had expected for him to hurt her, or drag her back to their room, but he surprisingly did not. _He isn't as scary as I thought he was._

"Oi! Quit smiling like a weirdo. You're going to attract your kind!" Sting lightly smacked her head. Lucy took back what she thought earlier, and turned to look at the horizon, placing a hand over the delicate part of her head that Sting had hit. "I don't wanna have to deal with any more fairies than you."

"You wouldn't be dealing with any Fairy Tail members if you chose something else as a prize for your stupid bet with Natsu," Lucy frowned. She missed her friends, especially her best friend. "I miss Natsu and the others..."

"Ugh, I don't want to hear any of your whining about that idiot." Sting grimaced. He disliked hearing her so happy just talking about Natsu and her other friends. Did she like the fire dragon slayer? What about the thunder dragon slayer? They are both protective of her.

Lucy looked at the blonde seated a few feet beside her. At the moment, he didn't look very dangerous. There was a pained darkness that shadowed his eyes. Almost like...sadness. "Will you let me go back to Fairy Tail? I mean, I guess you still own me, but you can't take me back to your guild."

Sting knew that she was right. He could not ever think of taking Lucy back to Sabertooth, especially with the master having a deep hatred towards her guild. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Sudden memories flashed in his mind; the time when he encountered the Celestial spirit mage, when he tried to kill her, but the her eyes, though filled with fear, somehow, he felt as if they understood him. It caused him to hesitate to kill her and he couldn't. He could never bring himself to kill her, no matter how many times he threatened her that he would do so.

"Yeah. I guess you can go back, but it doesn't mean you're free to do whatever you want blondie. I still own you." Sting frowned. He felt like he was about to give up a part of himself away.

The gleam in Lucy's eyes was enough to express the happiness she felt. She would be able to go back to Fairy Tail and be with her family again. The curl on her lips turned into a frown. After a moment of happiness, she felt as if a heavy weight had collapsed on her. _Ugh. What's wrong with me? I want to be with the others...but why do I feel like, I want to stay with Sting?... _Shaking away her thoughts, she forced a smile on her face, "Thank you...Sting." He turned to her, and for the first time, he had on a goofy grin on his face that somewhat resembled her best friend's.

"I guess you're welcome. But this doesn't mean that you're off the contract. I will come for you every now and then. A servant's gotta serve her master you know?"

Lucy's lips parted, as the air around her seem to disappear. Everything, all at once, seemed to be frozen at that moment. She could hear a slow rhythm slowly rising in her chest, the beating of her heart becoming louder in her eardrums. When was Sting ever this nice? She has never seen him smile like that before. Smirk, yes, but smile...never.

"Hey! Stupid blondie! Are you even listening to me?" Once again, the dragon slayer smacked her head with his hand. Lucy, pulling out of her thoughts, grimaced. "It's okay if you want to fantasize about me, but don't do it while I'm here. I feel like you're going to rape me or something?" his trademark smirk returned on his lips.

Heat rose to her face after processing what he had said, "You pervert! Like hell I would ever want to do anything sexual with you! You're an arrogant bastard that's what you are!"

Sting's eyebrow twitched in anger, "Is that any way to thank your master for allowing you to go back to your guild? Like any of the _boys_ in your guild can actually please a woman like I can." Sting was satisfied with the tomato red face reaction of the stellar mage. Big lie. He's never done anything sexual. At least not that far.

_What the hell was I thinking? There's no way I'd want to stay with this jerk! What was I even thinking earlier?!_ Lucy bit her lip in frustration, "I bet Natsu, Laxus, and even Gray can please a woman better than you ever can." The moment those words escaped her lips, Lucy immediately regretted what she said. The thread had snapped and Sting lost his temper.

* * *

Lucy woke up, feeling sore all over. Trying to sit up, she examined herself. Bruises were visible on her light skin; on her arms and legs. She remembered being thrown off the bed, but that was nothing new. What was new, was the burning on her hand, where Sting's name was printed over it. She couldn't remember what had happened last night.

"Princess," Lucy nearly screamed. Beside her stood her Celestial spirit, Virgo, in her usual maid outfit. "Brother asked me to check on you. He grew worried since you haven't called any of us. What has happened to you princess? Is it time for me to be punished?"

Lucy sweat-dropped at her words, "Uhm. No Virgo, it's not punishment time." She tried to grab the blanket on the bed, but winced as she felt a twinge of pain.

"Princess, let me tend to your bruises. Brother will be very upset if he finds you like this." The Celestial spirit returned to the spirit world and back with a warm cup of tea at hand. "Drink this princess. It will remove those bruises within a few hours. Shall I punish whoever it was that did this to you?"

Lucy shook her head as she drank her tea. "Thank you Virgo, but I'm alright now thanks to you," she gave her a warm smile. "Tell Loke that I'm okay, but please don't tell him you found me like this." The zodiac spirit nodded and returned to her world.

Lucy took another sip of the tea, wondering what kind of herb was used to make it. She felt better than she had before, the pain gradually doing away. Finishing the hot drink, she tried to stand up, but failed. Her legs gave out on her, trembling at the sudden movement. They felt weak. She felt weak. Still, she tried to stand and examined her surroundings. She recognized it as Sting's room in the hotel, but none of his belonging were visible, apart from a piece of paper on a polished, wooden table. She slowly walked to it and unfolded the paper:

_Hey Blondie,_

_You probably lost track of the dates already, which means you probably don't know that yesterday was the last day for this stupid guild gathering. So you can head back to your guild with the other idiots. Just don't forget that you're still mine. Don't go doing stupid crap without my permission. You already know what will happen if you do._

_By the way, I don't know what the hell happened to you last night, getting aggressive and attacking me, but I had a great time;) I knew you couldn't resist me. _

_Sting E._

_P.S. I'm going to crash at your place every now and then to give you some errands to run for me. Later._

Lucy dropped the piece of paper on the floor. Her breathing becoming raspy, "Okay...Calm down Lucy. He's messing with you. There's no way that could have happened. He just hurt you and you passed out. That's all... yeah. That jerk is making me freak out on purpose!" Lucy's breathing calmed. She knew she was right. Sting was purposely causing her to panic, trying to get back at her for what she said yesterday. Besides, there was no proof that something did happen. She woke up just fine, aside from the bruises and the pain, but that was all.

**Read and Review please:)**

**thankyou for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You all inspire me to continue writing:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ignorance on Both Ends

**_Hi everyone!:) I've finally finished this chapter (obviously):P I know it's taken a while and I apologise. I do hope you enjoy this chapter:)_**

**_The event that occurs near the end of the chapter (With michelle) is a suggestion from 1fairytaillover _****_credit goes to her for the idea:) and Thanks again for giving me such a great idea:)_**

**_Please enjoy! Read and Review Please:)_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ignorance on Both Ends

Lucy plopped down on her bed, taking in the familiar furnishing and scent of her home. Turning to her side, she reached for the small, petite doll that smiled up at her. Adjusting its clothes and hair, her lips curled into a gentle smile. She missed her sister Michelle, though they were not biological sisters, she was still a sister to Lucy. "Michelle..." The small doll was enough to allow her momentary escape from the loneliness the stellar mage felt.

"Nee-san," The celestial mage smiled at her sister's voice. Although her living soul was taken from her, deep within Lucy, she could still hear her voice. Sitting up, she looked at her apartment room. It was dark and the only light were the rays of sunlight passing through the window. It was bright enough so that she could see around her.

Carefully, she stood up, trying to ignore the way her legs felt weak supporting her frame. She was embarrassed enough when her comrades found her with bruises all over her body, but even more so when Laxus had to carry her home.

It was only to be expected that they were upset and angered by what Sting had done to her. They nearly destroyed the hotel after their tantrum, searching every inch and corner of the place for the white dragon slayer. Lucy had to beg them to stop, taking almost an hour to get them to calm down and convince them that Sting did not put her in any serious danger.

Grabbing a change of clothes from her drawer, she headed for the bathroom, eager to cleanse herself. She quickly glanced in front of her mirror and frowned. The bruises were very visible. Some were almost gone, while others were still a hideous color of green and purple. In short, she looked awful. It would take days for all the bruises to fade away, which meant that she would rarely be able to go out.

After a long and steamy shower, Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, a soft, pink towel wrapped around her body and another around her golden hair. She let out a sigh of relief, her muscles no longer tense, and smiled in pure bliss. She hasn't felt so relaxed and stress free after being trapped inside a hotel room with Sabertooth mages. It was then that she realized how much of a privilege it was to be free. She missed it. She missed being able to do things of her own free will without a cocky, blonde, dragon slayer telling her what to do and when to do it.

A sudden burning on her hand caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She immediately looked down at her hand, Sting's name still deeply engraved on it. The edges were turning a painful shade of red and Lucy had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. She sincerely hoped that she would not be feeling frequent pain from the mark. If she did, she would curse Sting Eucliffe over and over again until a bolt of lightning finally struck him. But she couldn't completely blame him, one of her idiotic friends was to blame as well, but of course, she would never put him through that much guilt. Sting could handle it himself. If he couldn't then that's too bad.

Exhaling in ease as the pain finally subsided, she rummaged through her drawers, searching for clothes, ones that would cover most of the bruises, to wear. Grabbing a slightly loose V-neck long-sleeve shirt and white shorts (since there were less visible bruises on her legs), and undergarments, she headed back into the bathroom to change.

She wasn't all too surprised to find Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Wendy already seated comfortably in her living room. Natsu was laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling where Happy was flying. Erza was going through her dressers and clothes, blushing at any sight of lace and ribbons. Wendy was seated silently on the carpet, marvelling at the decorations, her lips slightly parted in awe. Lucy couldn't imagine what was so fascinating about her home. She looked at the ice mage who was currently reading her manuscripts. She didn't bother taking them away from him for Levy had already read that chapter of her novel.

"Thank you for knocking you guys. I really appreciate it," Lucy inwardly rolled her eyes. Team Natsu could really use some manners, but the stellar mage had lost all hope for that ages ago. They had a firm hold on their habit of breaking and entering without her permission. Lucy shifted uncomfortably at Natsu's gaze. She knew all too well that he was still furious about the bruises and abuse she was put into by Sting Eucliffe and she knew that right now, he was blaming himself for everything she was going through.

"Luce..." Natsu sat up, everyone suddenly becoming silent at his voice. There was a hint of guilt and apologetic tone in his words. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm sorry Luce...This is my fault. I didn't think that that would happen...I..."

Lucy held up a hand to stop him, and smiled, "I'm okay Natsu. It isn't your fault. For all we know you could've been tricked into making that bet. It isn't like you to lose just like that. We'll get me out of this mess. Right? I still trust you Natsu, and nothing can change that. You're my best friend after all!" She smiled at him.

A grin was tugging at the corners of his lips. Natsu was glad that Lucy wasn't mad at him for betting her life to someone as arrogant and careless as Sting Eucliffe. "I promise we'll get you out of that contract. We've already talked to Master and Levy and they are already looking for a way to remove that mark that binds you to him," his eyes involuntarily moved to Sting's name on Lucy's hand. It looked painful, and even if it wasn't he wasn't about to risk any possible damage it could cause in the future.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy gave him a warm smile. She missed all her friends, who were up to their usual antics. She couldn't be happier to have them around, and it definitely beats being around Sabertooth mages. It was just too awkward and quiet around the rival guild members. She knew all too well that they disliked her with a passion. It was amazing that Sting and Rogue were able to tolerate her presence.

Lucy jumped at a slightly cold touch on her arm. She looked beside her to find Wendy trying to heal the bruises on her body. She smiled at her in thanks, the pain slowly easing. The bruises were beginning to disappear, which made her sigh in relief. "Thanks Wendy, I really owe you for this."

"It's no problem Lucy-san," The blue haired mage focused her magic energy into her work. The sky dragon slayer couldn't stop the silent gasp that escaped her lips in her attempt to remove the mark from Lucy's hand. It went unnoticed by the other mages, who busy talking about what had happened in the hotel.

She creased both her brows in confusion. There was a completely different magical energy around the mark, yet it blended well with Lucy's own energy. If she hadn't focused on that area alone, she would have been oblivious to it. It was strong, very similar to Natsu's but completely unique. It was protecting the mark, and if anyone tried to remove it, it would mean harm to Lucy.

"You okay Wendy?" Lucy looked worriedly at her. She gave another heart warming smile at her when she assured that she was okay and that all her bruises were fading off. "Thanks again Wendy."

Lucy's attention snapped back at Natsu as he talked about all the different variety of food that he had his fill off back at the resort. He had apparently gotten into a number of challenges, most focused on the measure of strength and how much they could stuff in their mouth before they got sick. He had to save the intelligence portion for Erza, she was very intimidating, according to what the other competitors said, according to Natsu. He had to ask her what intimidating meant, and Lucy could only throw her head back in laughter.

Gray was sucked into Lucy's unfinished novel, his eyes paying close attention to every handwritten word. Lucy had to smile at her newfound knowledge about the ice mage. It would seem that romantic and ecchi storylines were in his, from her point of view, short list of interests. If only he could add Juvia in their too, then Lucy wouldn't have to be afraid of the water mage walking in her apartment and murder her for thinking she was a love rival.

Erza was still going through Lucy's "provocative" and "inappropriate" drawers of lacy underwear. The shade of red that rose to her cheeks were only getting darker as she dug deeper into the wooden box. It was all too familiar to Lucy and she couldn't help but smile. She wished, deep down, that Sting would forget about the stupid bet, get on with his life, so she can get on with hers.

It was a little after ten that night that everyone decided to make their way back to their own homes. Wendy was surprisingly silent throughout the whole time, but Lucy managed to get a few words out of her. She was probably having an off day, and Lucy could relate. She had plenty of those days already. She bid them all goodnight as she closed the door behind her.

Slumping down on the sofa that she missed so much, she closed her eyes. She could fall asleep right then and there, but just sitting there, relaxing, was enough for her. She had plenty of sleep back at the train. She opened her chocolate brown orbs to stare at the window. She couldn't really see anything but the reflection of her room and the light that came from the lamp on her bedside table.

She went to pick up the doll that she had placed carefully on her bed and placed it on her coffee table. "You'll never guess what happened Michelle. I got stuck with that cocky jerk from Sabertooth. Am I glad to be away from him," Lucy let out a soft chuckle. She felt as if the tight grip on her hands was finally let loose, even though the mark was still there, and she was finally free to do whatever she wanted.

"Isn't it a bit odd to talk to a stupid doll?" Lucy had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming as she turned to the source of the voice. The devil was standing by her bathroom door, with nothing but a towel wrapped from his waist and down. His hair was glistening wet in the light, and droplets of water were making their way down his torso.

Lucy had to stop herself from drooling at the sight of his well defined abs. He looked like an Adonis, perfectly carved in marble stone. His muscles, from his shoulders and down, were perfectly sculpted. His light skin tone did well to emphasize his features. She couldn't take her eyes off him as much as she wanted to. And god did it turn her on.

Lucy immediately turned away from him in an attempt to hide the blush that rose to her face. "What the hell are you doing here?! And when did you use my shower?! I never said you could! Get out! And put some clothes on damn it!" It was so awkward yelling at the man behind her as she pointed in the direction of the door, all the while faced the opposite direction.

The stellar mage squealed as she felt two strong hands grip her by the waist. "You can't possibly be embarrassed now, after all, you've seen it all before." Sting had to smirk at his own comment, he eventually faded as soon as Lucy shoved him off her.

"Don't mess with me you jerk! Nothing happened! That's not funny okay?!" Lucy's face was tenfold the blush she had earlier. It was obvious she was upset, but Sting was even more pissed off by the fact that she had pushed him off her. Suddenly her voice became low, "I would never give up my first time to someone like you..."

Now, Sting was even more pissed. He hated that fact that she had the guts to push him, but for her to forget about what had happened between them the prior night, was taking it to another level. Habitually, he took hold of her by the arm, "Don't be stupid, you stupid fairy! If you felt any pain at all earlier today, then that should be more than enough proof that you willingly gave yourself up to me. And trust me, I enjoyed breaking that little..."

Sting didn't finish his sentence as he felt Lucy's hand collide against his cheek. He stepped back and his grip loosened around her, allowing her to move away from him. Her hands went up to cover her mouth and tears began to build in her eyes. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from her, but Sting didn't try in the least bit to comfort her. He shouldn't have to when all he did was tell her the truth. She could deny it all she wanted to but the next time she was in bed with a man, it would be all too obvious she was no longer the innocent person she thought she was. Not that he would ever allow her to sleep with another man.

He heard a loud thump as Lucy fell sitting on the floor, crying. He let out an inaudible sigh. This wasn't what he came for, all he wanted was to order her around, not get into the stupid drama girls always had. Well, he wasn't responsible, and he did own her so he could do whatever he wanted with her. "Get up stupid," he mumbled. He must be getting soft if he was asking her to get up. Normally, he would've just left her crying.

He had to walk up to her and forcefully pull her up in order for her to stand up. He met with some resistance, but being the stronger of the two, he eventually got his way. "Stupid servant, I was just messing with you." It was just to make her feel better. A little lie wouldn't do any harm right? "Do you honestly think I would go for a Fairy like you?"

At that Lucy's head jerked up and her eyes were wide with burning anger. "Ugh! Don't ever scare me like that you stupid..!" her sentence was cut short as Sting pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Her mind was still trying to process what was happening but wasn't completely able to until she felt Sting push her away from him. Her legs hit the coffee table, causing the vase at its center to topple over the doll.

Lucy immediately reacted, her hand reaching for Michelle but it was too late to stop the water from spilling over it. She was only more than thankful that it was easy to dry and that nothing else had happened.

Sting only observed as Lucy held the doll close to her. He didn't like it and he didn't know why, but the doll had to go. Instinctively, he took it from her hands and took a closer look at the doll. It was just an ordinary, stupid doll. What was so special about it that Lucy took care of it like it was her life? "How stupid. I don't want you playing with dolls anymore servant." Without thinking he tore off the doll's arm and threw it somewhere in the room.

Lucy's eyes went wide with horror as she watched Michelle's arm be ripped from her. She was the closest person she had to family after her father died and Sting had carelessly tore her apart. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes once more and as she shoved past him to where he threw the doll. Michelle was the most valuable thing she had right next to her keys.

She bent down to pick her up as the tears began to flow at the sight of the damage. The tear was messy, something that would be difficult to sew back to its normal condition and the filling had come off from both ends. With even more hatred and anger than before she turned to Sting, "GET OUT! Get out now! I hate you! you stupid jerk! I never want you anywhere near me so get the fuck out of my apartment! NOW!"

Sting felt himself be pushed out the door and was too surprised at her reaction to resist. He's definitely made her mad this time, so much that she even wished he would just jump off a cliff and die. But of course he wasn't going to listen to her. He would leave her alone for the night to blow off some steam and everything would be fine the next day. After all, it's just a stupid doll.

* * *

_**Once again, Read and Review and Review!:) thankyou so much for all of those who have reviewed, will review, followed, favorited, and will follow and favorite this story:)**_

_**It's greatly appreciated:)**_


	8. Chapter 8: To Fall Unconsciously

_Hi Everyone!:) I know, it has been a while, but I'm on break right now for a whole week! :D Still its a busy week, but I have more time for writing!:) I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)_

_I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: To Fall Unconsciously

Sting paced back and forth, a growl escaping his lips every now and then. He had tried to break into his servant's apartment but only to be met by an extremely angry blonde mage. In his attempt to climb through her window, her reaction time had suddenly spiked to a whole new level. She literally kicked him and sent him flying straight to the ground, creating a miniature crater on the sidewalk. When he tried the front door, she plastered papers with messages that said something like "Beat it Bastard!" or "I Hate your stupid guts!" The dragon slayer has never seen so many exclamation points in his entire life. It was beginning to piss him off.

He didn't know why but being away from the annoying female blonde frustrated him. He was feeling immense physical pain and torture, when no one was inflicting any harm to him. Was that stupid doll so important to her that she was this upset at him? He would have to sneak into her home at night, when she wasn't awake to enter her cozy home. He actually liked her place, especially her shower. It had soothed him and felt amazing on his skin. And no he wasn't jealous of a stupid toy, he merely disliked the fact that Lucy would rather pay attention to the doll rather than attend to his every needs.

"Would you stop pacing? It's getting annoying man," Sting gave Orga a quick glare before returning to his pacing. He could care less about the black lightning mage's complaints. The Stellar mage was mad at him and while she's upset he wouldn't have anyone to tease or make fun of. "It's that mark you gave her. You wouldn't be acting like a worried boyfriend if you hadn't used that kind of magic on her." Orga laughed at Sting's current predicament.

Sting walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his vest, "Shut up! Had I known that stupid spell would actually work on her I never would've used it." Calming himself down, he let go of his grip on his comrade. He was lucky Minerva wasn't with them on this job, otherwise she would be more than happy to tell her father about their behavior.

Rogue, who was silent and staring out the glass window finally spoke, "Well now you know. It never would have worked on anyone else. Your own idiocy has tied you down in this situation. The only question is, will she accept it? Once that mark begins to transform, it'll be more than obvious to the other dragon slayers." Sting clenched his hands into fists. It would seem whenever his partner spoke for more than ten seconds it was either to lecture him or be the smartass he was, emphasizing what a complete idiot Sting was. But he was right, Sting was an idiot for even attempting that spell.

Without turning back to say goodbye, Sting stormed out of the hotel they were currently staying in. He was more than surprised that their first job request was near Magnolia, which allowed him time to mess around with Lucy. But in her current mood, there was no way he would enjoy making fun of her.

It was getting dark out and Sting watched as Lucy stared out of her window. Tears were falling from her eyes and he could see, smell, and hear her sobbing, still mourning about the doll that he had destroyed. He rolled his eyes. He assumed the other guild members in Fairy Tail had no idea what happened because she had seen her once with her usual team forcing a smile on her face.

_So why doesn't she fix the stupid doll and get on with her life as a servant to me?! _Sting was muttering a string of curse words at the girl's childish behavior. He disliked that doll more than ever. How could a nonliving thing matter more to her than her obligations to her master? Sting distanced himself a little more just in case Natsu were to show up at her place. He just wasn't in the mood to get in a fight.

The shadow of a figure broke Sting from his hateful thoughts. Someone was jumping from roof to roof until they reached Lucy's home. The white dragon slayer watched as the figure landed on the ground right next to where he had landed just a few days ago thanks to the stellar mage. He was too far to determine who the person was through his sense of smell. It must be a fairy if he was climbing through her window.

Lucy and Sting had different reactions after realizing who it was that came for a surprised visit. Through the light of the window Sting growled as he watched Lucy cry into the arms of Fairy Tail's thunder dragon slayer. It took all his effort not to attack Laxus for touching what was his. Was something going on between the two? They looked too comfortable in each other arms. Too comfortable for Sting's liking.

The world must hate him because now he would have to wait until he left her home and it didn't look as if he was planning on leaving anytime soon. No one in Fairy Tail seems to be able to stop themselves from minding other people's business.

After a few hours of waiting, the thunder mage finally left Lucy's home. Sting took this opportunity to climb through her window, awaiting the attack the she would usually present him before he could even take a step into her home. Surprisingly no attack came and Sting's expression softened at the sight before him.

Lucy was curled up in a ball on her bed, asleep. In her arms was the doll that he had carelessly destroyed. It was still torn up and now that he took a closer look, he found the reason why. The tear would be difficult to sew back together. It wouldn't look the same and it would seem the stellar mage was still trying to find a way to get the doll back to its original appearance.

She looked serene and peaceful and the urge to stroke her cheeks suddenly had the dragon slayer furiously blushing. He wouldn't do that. She was annoying and he had no reason to suddenly feel heated just because of a stupid Fairy. He decided the heat wasn't because of his wildly beating heart, but because he was furious at her. And also it wasn't because he wished that it was him and not the doll that she was embracing tightly. He had his fill of her just before they parted ways from their last "job" and it still frustrated him that she couldn't remember a thing.

Rogue's keen sense of smell allowed him to be the first to find out that something did happen to the two. After Sting had told him that she couldn't remember anything, Rogue immediately explained a possible reason why. Lucy couldn't accept it. This was followed by a kick in the gut from his partner. Sting had been once again reckless and took the magic to a whole new level. Now there was no going back.

Sting focused his attention back at the sleeping form of the stellar mage. Slowly, he lifted her arms and took the doll from her embrace and replaced it with one of her small pillows. He stood there for a few more seconds, making sure that she wouldn't wake and jumped back down from her window and into the street.

It was almost midnight and it was dark out. The street lamps were dim, but Sting didn't need the lights. It was easy to find the guild that Lucy belonged to. He walked towards the building and stopped in front of the gate. He sniffed the air and caught very few strong scents. Natsu wasn't around and neither was the rest of his team. The thunder dragon slayer wasn't around either and the people who were in the guild were people Sting didn't know.

He breathe in the air once more, trying to find a particular person. And then he caught it. It was very faint and slowly fading off, but he knew the direction he needed to go. Sting had drilled into his mind to remember the scents given off by the stronger mages of enemy guilds, but he only ever saw this mage once and during the games too. He had to admit, she did put on quite a show against the female member of Blue Pegasus. She had a nice body, enough to even attract Sting's attention, but that was it.

From his viewpoint, Mirajane Strauss was one of the more...understanding mages in the guild he so despised and he assumed it wouldn't hurt to ask her for...a favor. He made his way towards the direction of Fairy Hills. He knew this, mainly because there was a large sign every ten yards that said "Fairy Hills."

Her scent became stronger, and he could make out her silhouette under the light of a lamp post. She seemed to be admiring some flowers planted by the sidewalk. Sting sighed in relief, glad that she was alone. If other fairies were to be around her, he was sure to face more trouble than the doll was worth. He couldn't always trust his sense of smell.

What he didn't expect was the smirk and glint in her eyes as she turned to meet him. She knew he was coming and it frightened him. Sting Eucliffe afraid? Yes. "Took you long enough?" the smirk on her face wouldn't leave her lips. She knew the white dragon slayer would eventually come to ask for help. She had overheard Laxus muttering to himself about how he would kill Sting after destroying Michelle.

"Could you not look at me like that? I only came here for a...favor," God he hated favors and he hated when he was the one asking for them. It only meant that now he was in debt. How he hated debt. Then he would have to repay them. Life sucks.

"I know!" Mirajane could no longer hide the excitement in her voice. "It's a good thing you came to me, who knows what the other members would do to you. Michelle is very special to all of us, which is one of the reasons why I will agree to help you fix her. That and I know you care about our princess Lucy."

Sting nearly choked on the air he was breathing, "What? No, I just want a proper servant who won't slam a door at my face." The heat was slowly rising to his face. He must be catching a cold. "Why the hell is this doll so important anyways?" He held up the torn doll.

It was a second too late before Sting noticed the scent of burning wood and ashes slowly approaching them. Natsu sprung from a branch and attacked the white dragon slayer with a flame engulfed fist, "What the hell did you do?!"

Sting fell back, lost his balance and landed on the hard ground. Mirajane quickly took Michelle, who had been dropped from his hold. Making a quick recovery, he stood up and kicked Natsu against his ribcage. "This is none of your business!"

Wiping off blood from his mouth Natsu glared at Sting, "It is my business! What did you do to Michelle?! Is this why Lucy hasn't shown up at the guild?" He moved his gaze to the take-over mage, who was uncertain whether she should attend to Sting or take care of Natsu.

"Everyone calm down okay? Sting, come back in a few hours and I'll have Michelle fixed by then. Go back to Lucy," Mirajane gave the white dragon slayer a quick nod.

"What do you mean go back to Lucy? I won't allow it! Mira! That bastard destroyed Michelle! He has no right to do that or even come anywhere near Luce!" Natsu gave a pleading glance at Mirajane.

Sting laughed, "Are you stupid? You gave her to me. Her 'best friend' bet her whole being to me." This caused the fire mage to look down, ashamed of what he did to his best friend. "I'll come back for the doll. Later."

The two fairy tail mages watched as Sting jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Mirajane smiled, the Sabertooth mage cared so much more for Lucy than he knew. If only she could meddle in on their blooming love, but judging from what she was told, it was a lot more complicated than a simple love story.

* * *

Lucy stirred awake, the sun shining through her window. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and let out a soft yawn. She hasn't slept like that in days and it made her feel relaxed. Feeling on her bed for her beloved broken doll, she panicked. The doll was nowhere to be found, she had to remove her blanket, sheets, and pillows just to make sure, and sure enough, there wasn't a single trace of Michelle.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes until she heard a chuckle behind her. Her eyes narrowed and vision red with anger as Sting sat on her couch. His arms were outstretched on the back of the seat, so she couldn't see his hands. He had nothing but a pair of sweatpants on, and Lucy hand to keep herself from blushing. Sure he was extremely hot and incredibly attractive, but she wasn't about to let that cloud her thinking.

The man who sat before her was the reason why she was so upset. He is the reason why she was crying non stop and unable to sleep through nights. Even peaceful ones when Natsu and the others didn't unexpectedly break into her home. Sting is the one who destroyed her sister and she could never forgive him. Even if the mark on her hand seemed to get more painful every time he was away from her, but she thanked the heavens that it seemed to become smaller and smaller each passing day. Maybe the spell he used was temporary and would fade off soon. If that was the case then she could take the pain.

"Get out!" She screamed, her throat still dry after having just awakened. She thought that maybe this would be one of her better mornings, but hopes do crumble and crash. Sting always ruined her days as if the signs on her doorway and the crater on the sidewalk wasn't enough to hint for him to stay out.

At her words, Sting frowned. He didn't know why he even put up with this in the first place. "Shut up and sit down." It was an order, and to Lucy's surprise, her body obeyed. Confusion flashed on her face. Her body had acted on its own will. Lucy wanted to ask him what was going on but she couldn't. She could force herself to speak.

Sting raised an eyebrow at her sudden obedience. Usually, she would throw him out of her apartment by now. Maybe it was the spell. It was beginning to transform, from what he could see. She was definitely going to hate him once she found out, but probably not as much as the other dragon slayers.

Wanting to get straight to the point, Sting held out the doll he had taken last night. Lucy gasped. Michelle was fixed perfectly. No signs of tears or that it had been recently sewed back together. She looked just as she did before. "To stop your stupid yelling and kicking. And not because I give a fuck, but I want someone to order around. Here's your stupid doll, and I as much as I hate to say this, when you should be saying it to me, but I guess I'm sorry. You better accept my apology!"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and looked up at Sting and smiled, and nodded. At this, the dragon slayer looked away. "Thank you...Sting."

"Tch. Whatever. Stop crying and go make me food. I'm hungry," Lucy carefully placed Michelle on her bed and just as before, her body reacted to Sting's words and prepared him a meal. But she didn't complain, because for now, she was happy that Michelle was repaired and Sting went so far just to get her forgiveness.

* * *

_How was it?:) _

_**Read and Review and Review Please!:)**  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Far Too Late

_Here's Chapter Nine! I apologize for taking so long. It's my fault for having so many fics to right along with school work. But it's winter break right now xD so I have more time to write:)_

_Thank you for all the Reviews! You guys are the best:)_

_I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Far Too Late

Lucy's eye twitched. Once. Twice. And three times. She watched as Sting lay comfortably on her bed as if _he_ owned it. As if _he_ was in his own home. Five days. It's been five days since the white dragon slayer has been crashing in her place like he had nowhere else to go. During the daytime he would be out on jobs with his Sabertooth team, while during the night, he would climb through her window without further notice.

"Hey, Lucy, come here," Sting held his hand up and motioned for her to come to him. Lucy's eyes narrowed, her mouth opening to protest, but her body reacted differently. Her legs moved involuntarily towards the dragon slayer. A smirk was playing on his lips, "Kiss me."

Lucy let out a laugh, "In your dreams Eucliffe!" But of course her body betrayed her. The moment he spoke those two words, she was already leaning down to press her lips against his. An electric current passed through them and for a moment, Sting stiffened. Ignoring the sparks that passed through the touch of their lips, Sting took hold of her by the hair, tilting her head back. "W-what are you doing?"

The stellar mage tried to force his hand to free her hair, but failed. She could only see his eyes, suddenly clouded and dark. He did not respond to her question, and without a word he leaned down, his hand reaching for the hem of her shirt and tore it free. Lucy screamed, and pulled herself free from him. She stepped back, fell on her floor, as one hand reaching out for her torn shirt and covered herself. She could feel blood making its way to her face. "Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!"

Sting shook his head, his eyes returning to their natural blue color, no longer shrouded. His gaze snapped to Lucy, he smirked, "Well are you trying to seduce me, fairy?"

Lucy blinked, her eyes narrowed, "Me? Seduce you? You're the one acting crazy, tearing my shirt off!"

"Did I?" And for a moment, Sting looked confused and Lucy noticed. Then his lips formed a playful smile, "Not satisfied? Would you like me to remove that lacy piece of undergarment too?"

There was a glint in his look that Lucy, after days of putting up with him, now knew too well, "You wouldn't! Don't you dare, Sting! I will kick you out like before!" Lucy was afraid. It was not the same fear she had the first time she encountered the white dragon slayer after the grand magic games, but she was embarrassed. Sting was somehow able to control her through his words.

Sting frowned until a smirk curled on his lips, "Lucy, I think it's about time that I have my little revenge at Natsu-san. And what better way than to use his best friend to hurt him?"

Lucy gasped, her breath hitched, suddenly fearful for her best friend. No, she couldn't hurt him. It would be a betrayal to their friendship, and even Fairy Tail. But the darkness that was suddenly glazing over Sting's eyes was undeniable. It's like, the guy just can't let a simple loss go. "You...wouldn't..." her voice faltered, knees suddenly too weak, barely holding herself up.

"Lucy, go to Natsu and tell him you hate him. Tell him that he will never be as great a dragon slayer as I am. And tell him, you love me." Sting whispered in her ear, and almost immediately, Lucy's body reacted before her mind could even process what was going on. She glared at him, but she was already making her way out of the door, her legs taking her to the guild.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, as she neared the guild doors. She could hear crashing and banging noises, probably from another one of the simultaneously occurring fights in the guild. And of course, that meant Natsu was inside.

No, she couldn't do it, but her body was betraying her. Natsu was the first friend she made in Magnolia. He's the reason why she is now in Fairy Tail, her family. For her to suddenly claim to hate him, would just kill him. They were like brother and sister. Best friends.

"N...Natsu," Lucy tapped her best friend on his shoulder, who responded with a smile. She bit her lip, trying hard to suppress the words from coming out.

"What is it Luce?" his trademark grin curled on his lips and it broke Lucy's heart just to see it. Within the following seconds, she was certain that smile would falter.

"N...Natsu...I hate you. I...I think you will never be as great a dragon slayer as Sting is and I lo...I love him," she whispered. "I'm so sorry Natsu. I didn't mean..." And then she ran. Far away from him, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't look to see his expression, because she already knew how he was feeling after those words.

A tight grip on her hand had her stopping from running. And before she knew it, she was engulfed in a tight embrace. "Luce, why are you crying?" It was Natsu. She would be able to recognize his voice from miles away. "Tell me, why do you hate me so suddenly?" She felt so warm in his hold, so comfortable. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lucy looked up at her best friend and shook her head. She wanted so much to explain, but there was something that was holding the words back. "You're still my best friend?" her words came out as a whispered question.

Natsu's blood was beginning to boil. It must be Sting. Unconsciously, he held onto his best friend tighter, "Of course Luce. I will always be here for you." He let his head fall on her soft golden locks and took in her scent. There was something off about it, almost like...and without warning, he pushed her back, startling her.

"N...Natsu, what is it?" Lucy tried to reach out for him, but he backed away, his eyes narrowing. It frightened her. Was it because of what she said? "I'm sorry Natsu...it was S..." She could not say it. Almost like she was betraying someone important to her, but did she not do that just a few minutes ago when she told Natsu she hated him? She took a cautious step forward and he took a step back, grimacing at her movements.

"Stay away Lucy," his words caused her to freeze in her tracks. "You don't belong here anymore. You belong to him now." he turned and walked back inside the guild, leaving a heartbroken Celestial mage behind.

* * *

Levy read, researched, and tried to find a way to remove the mark from Lucy's hand. But there was nothing she could find. She missed her best friend and every time she tried to visit her at her apartment, Sting was always there to listen in on any conversations that they had. And each time she went for a visit, she took note of his name on her hand, which was beginning to grow smaller and take on a new form. She was sure she read something about that kind of magic before, but that was a long time ago, nothing recent.

She was currently in Fairy Tail's library. No one else was around, giving her plenty of peace and quiet to think and increase the pace in which she worked. Climbing up the ladder, she looked through each section, alphabetically, and because there were so many books, she was barely in the D section. Scanning through the titles, her fingers stopped at a rather worn out piece. _Dragons_. Maybe it was dragon slayer magic. Shrugging, she jumped from the ladder, taking the book with her and got to reading.

There was not much about dragon slayer magic in the book, but a rather detailed history about the mythical creatures. _First sightings. No. Species. No. Preys. No. Habitats. No. Mating..._ The script mage's brows furrowed, worry suddenly taking over her emotions.

She read through the section carefully. _The process of dragon mating begins with a mark placed by the dominant male or female. This first stage is not permanent, but rather serves as a warning or threat to all other dragons. Hmm..A warning?_ Levy's lips pursed. _This mark can only be removed if given time. _Skipping a few lines, she continued to read. _The final stage, thereby making the mating ritual permanent, occurs when both male and female have physically joined their bodies together. Sex?_ Levy just couldn't imagine her best friend ever having intercourse with a rival guild member. She hated the guy.

_It is then that the first mark will gradually change, along with the mingling and fusion of scents. At this final stage, the mate shall only obey their marker and all other dragons are warned to keep their distance._

_It is said that dragons do not choose their mate, but the mating process occurs due to the transcendental force that is destiny. Dragons will either find their mates, or they will continue to live their lives in solitude, in the habitats of their respected elements. _

A loud noise caused Levy to look away from the book. Screaming and shouting could be heard from the other side of the door and a roar echoed throughout the building. Levy stood up, leaving all her books behind, and stepped out of the room to find the guild members trying desperately to calm Natsu down.

"Natsu please! What's gotten into you?" Lisanna tried to come close to him, but was pushed back by her siblings. Some guild members stepped back, clearly frightened of the strongest dragon slayer in the guild, while others, like Gray and Erza, tried to stop him from destroying anything else.

_Oh no._ Levy ran towards the group, but only to be held back by Gajeel. She shot him a glare, but he was looking away, at the scene, to notice. "Gajeel please! I know what's going on." Levy knew that he could hear her, but he wasn't listening.

"That bastard!" Natsu threw a burning chair across the room. "I'm going to kill him!" His eyes burned with anger, canines sharp and showing. His body was engulfed in flames, even Juvia's water did no good to put them out. He tried to move, out the guild doors, but was pushed back by an invisible wall. Fried stood before him, his runes trapping the fire dragon slayer inside.

Erza walked up to him, "Calm down Natsu and start explaining." There was a long silence as the fire mage tried to calm down. His hands clenching and unclenching.

"That bastard...he took her away from us," his voice was a low whisper. "He marked her! She's his mate!" Very few understood what he was talking about. "I can't even come close to her."

"Who?" Erza's voice was calm.

"Lucy," another long silence. "Lucy is Sting's mate. She told me she hates me. She told me she loves him. At first I was confused but when I hugged her, her scent was different. Completely different. It was her scent and his mixed together. That was when I knew...I knew he asked her to tell me all those things. A feeling of fear suddenly washed over me and I couldn't get close to her even if I tried. I can't come near her without his permission."

_The final stage, thereby making the mating ritual permanent, occurs when both male and female have physically joined their bodies together._

_All other dragons are warned to keep their distance._

* * *

"Are you happy now?!" Lucy had her hands on her hips as she glared at the white dragon slayer. "My best friend hates me!" She groaned in frustration while running a hand through her golden hair. "I hate you!"

"Shut up!" Lucy immediately shut up as soon as Sting said those words. "I'm beyond happy. He should stay away from you. No one else can come near you but me!" Lucy backed away, his eyes as dark as the time when he first tried to kill her. He stood up from where he sat and strode towards her, his eyes filled with hunger. "Your mine Lucy. No one else can have you. You're permanently mine."

Lucy kept taking steps back, until she felt the cold hard wall press against her back. She looked away from Sting's gaze. "Look at me." Her body moved on its own and her head turned to meet his. Sting pressed his lips against hers, an electrifying sensation passing through their bodies. Lucy took note of the difference in this kiss. It was passionate, hungry, and bruising. Almost as if Sting's body was acting on its own. "Kiss. Me. Back. Lucy," his command had her moving her lips against his.

He suddenly pulled away, his expression satisfied with the condition she was in. "Stay still." she did as she was told and watched as he took her hand, where his name used to be. And only now did she notice that it was no longer his name, but rather what looked to be a patch of white dragon scales. "You're mine." He kissed her hand and without hesitation bit down.

It was not painful, but she did cry out. Sting was acting on instincts, that, she now knew. And it was then that she realized that there was something she missed. Something that happened that she became oblivious to. Something happened between her and Sting that she pushed to the back of her mind. She was just in denial. She was aware when the connection was made, but she was just afraid to admit it.

She was supposed to run. Run far away from him, but her body was resisting and a small part of her heart was as well. She didn't love him. No. Not yet. And she still could run. Right? Run away from destiny's game.

* * *

_Review and Review!:)_

_Thankyou!_


	10. Chapter 10: Because He Really Cares

_I know it has been a while, and I do apologize, but I finished now:3 I was actually really busy with school and college apps, and I had a major writer's block and apparently I've gotten lazy :p but here's chapter 10!_

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Because He Really Cares

Natsu was beyond furious. It was his fault. His own damned fault that Lucy now belongs to his rival. He could never forgive himself for making such a stupid bet, especially when his mind was incoherent. Then there was Sting to blame as well. It's partially his fault for using a spell that only dragon slayers are able to use. But why did it work on Lucy, when it was only supposed to work on his fated mate? No, the fire dragon slayer could not accept that Lucy might just be destined for Sting. He was brutal, violent, abusive, and could care less about her well being.

So what was he supposed to do? He wanted to take action, to attack the white dragon slayer until he could no longer stand. He wanted to take Lucy far away from him, but he could not even get close to her. Not without his permission.

Lucy is one of the most precious person in Natsu's life. His best friend, almost like younger sister, and he was always the one there to protect her. Whenever she needed to go on a job to pay her rent, he was always the one who came with her. They went through challenging days and nights, fighting mages, going through another universe, and fighting in the Grand Magic Games together. They even sometimes slept together (not in the dirty kind of way). Now he could not even crash at her place without fear crawling in his skin. He was not afraid, the feeling just came over him and there is nothing he could do but wait until Sting allows him to come near her.

The fire mage glanced up at his exceed and groaned. Man, was Happy lucky that he was not a dragon slayer and able to talk to Lucy whenever he wanted. Even Laxus could not come close to the stellar mage, and he more than expressed his anger after finding out about this. He had thrown a not so silent tantrum and hit anyone in his way with random bolts of lightning. It would seem Lucy and him have gotten quite close over the past week. The fire mage could not blame him. He knew if anyone got to know his partner rather well, they became extremely overprotective of her and Laxus was no exception to this.

"Natsu," The fire dragon slayer turned to his childhood friend, who he harbored much greater feelings for, "I'm sure Lucy will be fine." Lisanna smiled at him, momentarily removing the troubling thoughts from the dragon slayer. He returned a slightly forced smile at her, but his smile did not last long. He couldn't shake the feeling that Sting was doing something to hurt Lucy, and this in turn hurt him as well.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Laxus walked in the guild, his lightning surrounding his body. He had a grimace that almost seemed permanent.

"What happened now Laxus?" everyone present in the guild turned to the three mages who were conversing.

Laxus frowned, his eyes narrowed at no one in particular, "He's not in her apartment anymore. It's been two days, but I still can't come anywhere near her. I heard her crying. She still doesn't understand what's really going on."

Natsu head raised higher, his eyes widening, "Two days? He left her for two days? Is he crazy? He can't leave his–––his..." he could not say it. Natsu could not say that Lucy is now Sting's mate. It hurt him to say it and it hurt him to know that he was at fault. "What if she's in pain?"

Laxus' head whipped at the fire dragon slayer's final question, "What? What do you mean?" Although Laxus is a dragon slayer, he was a second dragon slayer, which meant he was limited to certain things that first generation dragon slayers learned from their dragon parents. The mating process was unbeknownst to him until just recently, and all he could clearly understand was that he could not go anywhere near Lucy.

"Igneel told me that if a dragon and his mate stay too far from each other's presence for far too long, it would naturally inflict physical pain on both. They are going to constantly seek each other out," Natsu explained, his mind a jumble.

"So, being the stronger one, Sting would be more oblivious to the pain. Unlike Lucy..." Lisanna immediately stood up, causing the two dragon slayers to look at her in question. "I'll check on her. I'll take care of her since neither of you can go anywhere near her."

"Thanks Lisanna," Natsu gave her a genuine smile and watched as she made her way out of the guild. When she was out the door, he stood up, "It's high time I deal with that bastard."

* * *

The sun was setting as Lucy sat by her window. Her eyes roamed the sky and then the river and street below. She felt weak, like all energy was drained. She could barely move around, which limited her to staying at home. She wanted to go the guild, to talk to her family there, but being in the condition she was in and the last command Sting had given her, she could not even step outside her door and she still could not figure out why her body was acting against her will.

The stellar mage had hoped that maybe Team Natsu would stop by her place like they usually did, but Erza was still on a mission and she did not know if the others were as well. She hoped maybe Natsu would come, but after the words he spoke a few days back, Lucy just was not sure anymore. Heck, even Laxus would not come anywhere near her.

_You belong to him now._

The words would not leave Lucy's mind. Has Natsu given up on her completely? With a heavy sigh, she sat on her bed, and let her body fall back.

There was something wrong with her. She should be glad Sting has been gone for two days. She should be celebrating, but as time passed, she felt weak, she felt so needy. And she knew exactly who it was she needed near her at the moment. And she hated herself for not understanding why. Why Sting? What was going on that she does not know about?

A knock on her door startled her. She raised her head up a bit and took a few seconds to look at it, "Come in..." she groaned. She really had no energy to even stand up. She could hear the door open and close almost silently before she sat up to be greeted by a worried looking take-over mage. "Lisanna?..."

"Oh! Lucy, are you alright?" Lisanna ran up to her, her eyes filled with horror as she examined the celestial spirit mage. She was pale, her skin no longer flushed with her usual healthy shade of pink. "Lucy..." The young take-over mage sat down on her bed, her hand coming up to Lucy's forehead. "No fever..."

"Lisanna, where's Natsu?" Lucy only looked at the ceiling above her. "He's been so distant lately...It isn't like him to just avoid me without reason..." A sudden chill ran up her spine, causing her to shiver. Another question was threatening to escape her lips, but she managed to hold it back.

Lisanna could only watch, her eyes filled with sadness. She knew she was not the right person to tell her of her situation. "Is there anything I can get you? A drink? Soup?"

Lucy sighed, "Lisanna–– I feel like I'm going to die soon. I feel so weak, my body must be giving up on me," _Holy crap, I sound like an old lady!_ Lucy inwardly chuckled to herself.

"Don't say that!" Lisanna's lips formed a tight line. "Natsu will be very upset if he hears you say that. And he's very worried about you. Just tell me what you need, I'll take care of you for the time being."

"Then why won't he come see me?! Why won't anyone come see me? What happened to how things were before...?" Lucy's voice faded. She turned her head to look out the window, "Thanks Lisanna...for being here."

The take-over mage smiled, "I think you should take a walk to get some fresh air. It will do you well. How about it?"

Lucy groaned, "I can't. I don't know why, but whenever Sting tells me to do something, my body only responds to his commands. I don't know what's going on anymore," she raised a hand in the air, "And look at this! Why do I have white dragon scales on my hand?"

"Lucy, I think it would be best for you to ask Sting. He knows what's going on better than anyone else does. And trust me, Natsu really wants to see you. If only Sting would let him, Natsu would more than stay by your side."

The stellar mage was not listening. Her mind was a jumble, and her heart full of mixed emotions. "Where's is he?" her voice was a small whisper. "Where's Sting? I think..I need him..."

* * *

There was laughter amongst the group of mages surrounding the large, round, wooden table. Right at the center of the crowd were the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, along with Orga of the black lightning and Rufus. The two exceeds were too busy enjoying their fish meal rather than listen to the Fairy jokes that Sting continuously blurted out.

Orga was the loudest to laugh, "Hey man, how's your Fairy slave doing? She still as feisty as ever?"

Sting stopped laughing, his eyes narrowing, a glare shot towards the black lightning mage. He stood up, his hand turning into a tight fist, "Don't talk about her like that!" A few moments of silence before Sting finally realized what he had just said. He stumbled back into his chair and combed his hair with one hand, a breath escaping his lips. _Oh shit! When did I start defending her?_

He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that his words meant absolutely nothing at all. Leaning back on the chair, he looked up at the ceiling. He could not lie to himself. A part of him was desperate to see the stellar mage, but another part was trying to pull him away from any trouble that his actions could lead further into. If he'd known that the mating ritual would actually work on her, he never would have tried. He would be content with just trying to show them off, rather than actually getting stuck with a Fairy for a mate.

He hated IT, but he didn't particularly hate HER.

Then Sting began to wonder. What were his feelings for Lucy? He despises her guild, but not her, though, he is supposed to. He hated the fact that she was so close to many guys, even ones that are not part of her guild. Hell, even Laxus was fond of her. Okay, so maybe Sting was a little possessive when it came to her, and yeah, he was a little abusive towards her, but really, he had every right to be. She is his mate after all. And he IS NOT jealous.

A loud commotion brought the white dragon slayer out of his reverie. Sabertooth members were rushing out of the building to see what was going on. Curious, Sting stood up and walked outside to find an angry fire dragon slayer burning the path from which he came. "Sting! You Bastard!" Flames engulfed his form as he approached the guild building.

Sting walked forward, his expression neutral and uncaring. Natsu stopped, his eyes narrowing, teeth clenched, and his body poised to attack. "You know, I knew you'd show him here, I just didn't think it'd be this soon, Natsu-san. Are you here to ask for permission to go see Blondie?"

"Her name is Lucy. That and I want to ask you something," Natsu was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Even with anger written all over his body language, he managed to stay coherent minded.

Sting did not answered, which pushed Natsu to continue, "I don't know why you even tried to use the mating ritual on Lucy, and it never should have worked." Sting could not help but glare at the words the fire dragon said. "But as her...as her...mate... you have a responsibility–"

"Get to your point already Natsu-san. I don't have all day here," the white dragon slayer was becoming more and more impatient.

Natsu could not help but think about how much he really hated Sting, especially now. The guy could care less about Lucy, which only made him question what sort of transcendental being had come to the conclusion that they would make a compatible couple. He knew he would regret saying it, but he had no other choice, "Just...please, go back to Lucy. She's not as physically strong as you are, so you won't feel it, but she's weak."

Sting laughed, "You seriously just noticed that?"

A growl escaped Natsu's lips, "Bastard! You should know better than I do that if you leave her side for too long she could die!"

Surprise was written all over Sting's face, which clearly made it obvious that he did not know as much about dragons and their mates. He suddenly grew worried. How long has it been since he last saw her? A few days? That isn't too long.

"Sting," Sting could not even bring himself to tear his gaze away from Natsu to respond to Rogue. "Go to her for now. You have no use for a dead fairy."

* * *

Sting's heart was beating fast as he ran through the streets until he finally reached Lucy's apartment. She was inside the building and she was alone, but Lisanna's scent was still lingering in the air. He proceeded to jump to her window only to find her asleep on her bed. She looked like her usual self, aside from the difference in the color of her skin. She was pale, anyone with two functioning eyes would be able to see that.

He walked over by her bed and took a good look at her. She was a mess. A beautiful mess and he noticed the way the color was slowly returning to her skin. He let out a sigh of relief and stood there for a few moments as she shifted her position.

He was about to walk away to sit on her couch, when she mumbled something.

"Stupid..Sting– Nats..Laxus..will save me.."

His eyes narrowed, flashed red, and his teeth gritted in anger. She was going to regret that.


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Stage

_Hey Everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update. I really don't know what to make of this chapter. So many ideas were going through my mind, it became difficult to write DX Please review and let me know what you think_

_I do not own Fairy TAil!_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Second Stage: Acceptance

"So, what happens if the two of you try to get near her?" Levy looked up from her reading material to the two dragon slayers that sat across from her. She was rereading the book about dragons that she found a few days back, trying to see if there was any way to remove the mating mark from her best friend.

The script mage was worried. In fact, she missed Lucy, and had promised to herself that she would spend her time trying to find a way to help her out. From what Lisanna had told them before she left a sleeping stellar mage the prior night, Lucy was weak. Almost as if her life energy was drained from her, which only caused guild members to become even more worried.

Natsu let out a sigh, his expression pensive. "That's the problem. I don't know... but if anything should happen to her by another dragon's hands, according to ancient law, which are still in effect today, Sting will have every right to take that dragon, or person's life. The mate of the male dragon is considered to be his most valuable possession."

Levy stopped what she was doing to process what was just said. It was just completely unfair that the past would suddenly, un-conveniently, and without warning, come running into the present. Being with Natsu increases her safety, but then again, Natsu could also accidentally hurt Lucy, especially when he could be pretty reckless sometimes. "So, its a catch-22? What if, by some miracle, Sting does give you permission to go near Lucy?"

Laxus snorted, "Like hell he'd do that!"

"If he does," Natsu looked down at the table, "then the time is limited. Because even though being around another dragon slayer will lengthen the amount of time Lucy can be without Sting, the moment Lucy's mark transformed, her body gradually became dependent of Sting's."

Levy listened while scanning the page of the book. A small silence. "I hope you won't be upset when I say this, but I think Sting is the best person for Lu-chan." The script mage heard two low growls come from the dragon slayers, "Think about it. She's loyal to Fairy Tail, and we know that she's going to be with us until the very end, but when was the last time she thought of herself instead of the guild?"

"This isn't about that! We're talking about Sting Eucliffe here! Levy, you're supposed to be watching out for her, not push her into thinking that man is ever going to love her, because we all know how easy she can fall for any guy out there!" Laxus was growing frustrated.

Levy stood up, slamming the book shut on the table, "You obviously don't know Lu-chan well enough! What exactly is the real issue then? For Natsu, I understand, but what about you?" Laxus was taken aback. "Look, haven't you thought of the reason why Lu-chan left her home in the first place? She left because she wanted to see the world, and experience new things. Ever since her mother died, all she's been searching for is the unconditional love and undivided attention she's lost." Her voice lowered, "She's always been with us, but Sting is different; the complete opposite of who she is. But from what I can see, they both share certain things that makes them compatible with each other. And if what this book, and what you say is true, then what's happening now, is meant to be. Even if you get in the way, it only delays the process. It's bound to happen one way or another."

Natsu could not help but disagree with Levy. It just wasn't right that Lucy had no say in the matter. Once again, he blamed himself. If he could turn back time, he never would have made that bet. Sure, the mating ritual only occurs with a dragon's destined mate, but how often do dragons and people even find their soul mate? Maybe if Lucy was happy with Sting, then the fire dragon slayer would not have a problem with the white dragon slayer.

"There is nothing we can do that won't hurt Lucy," Natsu finally managed to speak. "I disagree with Levy, but on one hand, I do agree that for now, Sting is who's best for her."

Laxus looked incredulously at the fire mage, "Are you insane–"

"Laxus!" Natsu slammed his fist onto the wooden table. "Without Sting, Lucy would die. We have no other choice."

* * *

Sting was exhausted, tired, and incredibly pissed off. It took all his restraint to keep himself from taking his anger out on the blonde stellar mage even if it was her fault why he was upset. But for some reason, he just could not bring himself to hurt her. He had watched over her all night, noticing the different ways the moonlight would shine down on her skin. He would never admit it out loud, but he always thought of her as beautiful. He admired her strong will power and the courage she has just to save her friends and deep down, he knew, she belonged in Fairy Tail.

The selfish part of himself was the reason why he wanted to keep her away from all the people who cares for her and loves her. But he never wanted to show just how weak she made him which ended up in violent acts. He wanted to keep her all to himself. He didn't want anyone else to care for her or love her, because he knew, he felt, even if it was all beginning to come together now, that was what he was supposed to do.

The White Dragon Slayer frowned, lifting a hand to comb back his golden locks. He was confused, did not know what to think of what he felt. Admitting it to himself was one thing, but actually saying them out loud and confessing to Lucy was another. He just could not do it. One: he is a Sabertooth member and two: his pride just would not allow it. Heck! Why was he even thinking about confessing to her?

Movement from the bed caught his attention and immediately, he stood up from where he sat and walked over to the bed. He watched as Lucy stirred in her sleep. _That's right...Lucy hates me._ He could never confess to someone who he "hates" and who hates him.

"Sting?" Lucy slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around. It was still dark out, and she could only assume it was early in the morning. Normally, she would have yelled and freaked out over having someone at her home unexpectedly so early in the morning, but somehow, she knew it was Sting.

"Go back to sleep, Lucy." Lucy's lips parted, her eyes widened. It was the first time she ever heard him say her name without adding any insults. She smiled, before she felt her body responding to his command. She laid back down, her eyes coming to a close.

Sting let out a deep sigh, and for a moment, the room was silent. "You can come near her, Rogue."

The Shadow Dragon slayer slipped into the room silently through the open window, two exceeds following behind him. He watched as Sting looked at the sleeping celestial mage. "I see."

Sting did not respond but rather continued to watch over Lucy. He has never been so unsure of himself; of his actions and emotions. They were wrong, and this "bond" they had was never supposed to surface any unnecessary emotions.

"It's not possible, Sting. There is no way to remove that mating mark. And the only way for you to be rid of responsibility for her, is to kill her." Sting's body grew rigid. There was no way he could ever kill her, let alone think of killing her. "Then you're going to have live with it. I've told you countless times the consequence of your actions. Killing her would immediately send you into a depression. If you were to die, the same would go for her. There's no escaping this, Sting."

"I know!" Sting hissed out in anger, "I know." Whether they liked it or not, they needed each other. "Tell Sabertooth members I'll be away for a while and not to go looking for me. Tell them I've gone off to train."

Rogue nodded and silently slipped out of the room with Frosh, Lector staying behind. "Neh, Sting? Are you staying here with her?"

Sting nodded. If being away from Lucy caused her pain, then he would stay as close to her as he could. "I don't want blondie dying out on me. She'd be useless if she was dead." There was no emotion behind the words. He was confused, and it was making him upset that he doesn't know what to do with the situation.

He crouched down beside the bed, once again combing his hair back in frustration. He looked down on the floor, "Lector... I messed up..."

"Sting-kun..." The exceed looked worriedly at his partner. It has been so long since he last saw him seem so unsure and emotional. The last time was back when he found out that the man he idolized had disappeared and the guild he so admired had become nothing but failure. But this time, it was more than that, he looked like that young, naive Sting he had first encountered years ago.

"Maybe, if I was more like... like Natsu-san..."

* * *

When Lucy woke up the following morning, she was left in complete, utter shock. She was not sure whether she was still asleep and dreaming, or maybe her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. When she sat up, the last thing she expected to see was the white dragon slayer standing in front of the kitchen stove, with a spatula in hand, cooking something that...smelled incredibly delicious. Lucy's stomach growled, and her mouth watered.

"Fairy-san!" Lucy squealed as Sting's exceed suddenly popped up in front of her. "You're awake." The stellar mage placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She was almost sure she would have a heart attack if not today, maybe the next.

Sting turned from where he stood and smirked. Lucy looked like a mess in those sheets and he was sure she would lose her temper at some point during the day. He turned back to the food. This was going to be the first time he would prepare food for someone other than Lector, Rogue, and Frosh. It was an odd feeling, but if he was going to stay at her place, he might as well make himself comfortable.

He had come to the conclusion that sure, Natsu was probably more of a gentleman than he is, but that did not mean that he did not have qualities that girls like Lucy would fall for. Yes, he was going to try to impress her, but no, he wasn't going to start acting like a nice guy just because. Lucy has no choice either way because they are tied together.

Lucy climbed out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom, quickly washed herself and brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. When she walked to the kitchen, she merely watched as Sting cooked. She was not exactly sure what he was making, but it smelled so good, she was dying to try it. Embarrassed, she took a quick step back and distracted herself to admiring her rather plain room.

"You–you stayed up all night watching over me..?" she looked down. "Thanks."

"Tch. Yeah right. Like I'd ever do that," Sting turned, two full plates in one hand. He placed them on the table and took seat, his eyes never leaving Lucy. "Well? Aren't you going to sit down?"

Lucy looked up, her face a dark shade of red. She reluctantly took a seat across from him and watched as he served part of his food to his loyal exceed. The stellar mage examined the plate before her; cheese omelette with gravy mushrooms and sausages were laid out for her to eat. Her stomach growled, causing her to blush for the second time that day.

Sting looked away, suddenly not feeling too hungry. "When did you last eat?"

"Since I last saw you..." Lucy reached for the fork and took a bite of her food. Her eyes widened, "Sting this is really good!"

Sting would have smiled at the comment, but he could not help but frown. "You haven't eaten in two days?" When Lucy did not look up from her food he scowled, "tch. Stupid blondie."

Lucy looked up, a shadow of a smile on her lips, "You know, you're blonde too, blondie." She watched as Sting's eyes narrowed. He obviously did not like being on the receiving end of insults. "But I really want to say thank you. For...watching out for me, and for cooking, too."

"Lucy..." His tone of voice caught the stellar mage off guard. That was the second time he used her name in a non-condescending tone. It was almost scary. "There's something I–"

"I know, Sting." At this, the white dragon slayer could not help but look at Lucy with surprise written on his face. "I've gone over it in my head countless of times. Why my body only responds to your voice. Why I feel so weak when you're not around, and even the white dragon scales on my hand. I've come up with so many different solutions, but only one really made sense. I was in denial." Sting watched as Lucy looked down, tears falling from her eyes, "I...I knew that something happened between us, but I was so scared! I felt like I betrayed my whole family, like I've betrayed my best friend. So I denied everything, and made myself forget. But at some point I had to accept the fact that I've given myself up to you..."

Sting was tempted to reach out to comfort her, but decided against it. He wanted to apologize for getting the stellar mage into such a mess, but there really was not anything he felt sorry for. "The truth is, I was hoping that the spell would work on you." Lucy looked up, her eyes wide. Lector, merely listened, somewhat surprised that Sting would reveal his true emotions to a fairy. "Lucy, a little over seven years ago, there was this guild that I've always admired. And more than anything, my goal has always been to join that guild and be strong enough to be worthy of membership...Fairy Tail was my goal. Right next to that was to surpass the rumored strongest dragon slayer in all of Fiore. And then, I heard he began to work with a team, a female mage to be exact. And I was upset, angered, because it was from you that he was getting all his strength from. I swore that when the time came, I would not only take his title, but I would take you from him as well..."

Lucy did not know what to make of what Sting had just said. "I saw the way he looks at you, like you were his life. Even before he got together with the take-over mage. At the Grand Magic Games...when Minerva attacked you, they all ran up to save you. Lucy, I've always wanted to take you away from Natsu-san. And I can bet even now that he will still protect you."

"So when I got the chance, I used the mating ritual and it worked. I never thought it would, and if ever it should not, then I always had the contract to use against him. I hurt you, abused you, I was frustrated with myself. And each time you mentioned Fairy Tail or his name, I couldn't control my anger. I hated you, but at some point, I couldn't seem to keep you away or stay away from you...I forgot about Fairy Tail and right now I could care less about becoming stronger. Something about you...It's making me forget about what's important..." the white dragon slayer ran a hand through his hair, his teeth clenched in frustration.

Lucy could not understand what was going on. "I'm...your mate?" It was all that she had processed during his explanation. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. She did not know what to think, or what to say. She felt like she turned against her entire guild without being fully aware of it. She stood up, her hands balled into fists, "Sting...please remove this bond...I can't–"

It was as if Sting's personality changed in a mere second, because the next moment, Lucy felt herself be held tightly by the arm. Sting eyes were a dark color, no longer their natural blue, similar to what had happened not too long ago. "And then what? So you can be with Natsu? Or Laxus? You think you can just run away from this?" white dragon scales were beginning to appear on his skin and it frightened Lucy. "Why do you think they haven't showed up yet?"

The stellar mage was frightened. It was almost like Sting was not his usual self, like something else had taken over. "Sting...please let me go..."

"Shut up! Those idiots won't ever be able to come anywhere near you unless I say so," Lucy's eyes widened. Now she understood. They could not come to her unless they were permitted to. Natsu did not hate her, he must be worried. She winced at the pain of his hold.

Unconsciously, her eyes moved to meet his. She froze, and watched as they gradually turned into their natural blue, the desperation and anger clear. The sadness evident. His grip loosened, "I'm...sorry," but Lucy took hold of his arm instead. Taking his face between her hands, she leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

"Sting," Lucy leaned in closer to him, "Don't cry," It was ironic, really, because she, herself was crying. But somehow, seeing Sting so vulnerable brought out the need to protect him. She felt the moisture that fell from his eyes against her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a close embrace. "It's okay...I won't leave you."

* * *

Gajeel stood by the door, listening to Natsu and Laxus pace back and forth, as well as watching the script mage continue her reading. He had to agree with her. Being the oldest out of the dragon slayers, he knew more about mating than anyone else, and Levy was right on point when she said that Sting was who was best for Lucy.

A sudden chill crept up his spine. He turned around, only to face the she-devil of Fairy Tail, an sweet, innocent smile upon her face. "Neh, Gajeel-kun? Don't you think it's about time you chose your mate?"

At those words, the iron dragon slayer blushed, "That has nothing to do with you." Mirajane let out a soft giggle, and proceeded to walked past him to attend to the bar. "Besides, what if it doesn't work?..."

* * *

**_I decided to add that little part in the end:3_**

**_REad and Review please! Thankyou_**


	12. Chapter 12: A Way Around It

_I know, I have a lot of explaining to do about the super late update, but I'll save that for the end._

* * *

Chapter 12: A Way Around It

_Lucy lay awake as the sun rose, Sting sleeping beside her. She chose to ignore his snoring and tried to focus on the conflicting emotions raging inside her. What would Natsu think? She tried to ask herself as she pulled the blanket over her bare skin. Fear seemed to dominate her mind and heart as she thought of the rapidly growing connection between her and Sting and the distance growing between her and her family._

_So she lay awake, trying to come to terms with what she was feeling, but she still did not know. A part of her has grown rather soft towards the white dragon slayer, but another part of her continued to argue that it was just the effects of the mating process. She should be running away._

_Sting stirred beside her, the heat radiating from his naked skin. Lucy quickly repositioned herself to face the wall, a small blush rising to her cheeks as images of what happened the night before flashed through her mind. It was all so instinctive. What happened, that is. _

_She could vividly remember the painful pleasure that coursed through her body as he, for the second time, bit her rather sensitive mark. There was no doubt in her mind that she found a feeling of ecstasy as his sharp canines ripped through her skin, the pleasure dominating the pain. She felt like her energy doubled and what followed afterwards was more than just right. It was perfect. The kisses, the soft touches that became rough, but heated against her own skin, felt surreal. Her eyes widened at the realization that she might have fallen in love with the White dragon slayer. _

_A small smile curled on her lips at the memory, a tint of pink present on her cheeks. But just as quickly as the feeling came, she was overwhelmed by the sudden fear of what Fairy Tail would think of her. She slept, not once, but twice with a rival guild member. A silent tear fell from her eye._

_A movement beside her had her quickly wiping away the teardrop, a strong arm wrapped possessively around her tiny waist. She felt his face bury at the crook of her neck, his lips trailing soft kisses down to her shoulders. "It's too early to be crying, Lucy."_

_The comfort brought by his touch was enough to send her worries away temporarily. The sun was higher up in the sky as it lit through her window, emanating a glowing warmth similar to Sting's touch. She turned to face him, blushing at the close proximity of his body to hers. "Could you, scoot a little bit further?"_

_A smirked played on Sting's lips at her request, his eyes narrowing. Rather than moving away, he pulled her closer to him, his chest against hers. He traced the slight bruises on her skin, and watched as she bit her lip and closed her eyes at his touch, the blush redding on her creamy skin. "I love the smell of you and me together. It's so...perfect."_

_His sudden comment made Lucy blush even more as he continued to nuzzle his nose against her throat. After a few minutes, finally able to control her reactions, she pulled Sting off her as best she could, making sure to pull the blanket with her as she sat up, "I'm going to go and get dressed."_

_Sting smirked at her flustered sight, "Go ahead," he then took hold of the blanket, "but this stays here." He licked his lips as he watched her frown but stand up to get dressed, her face a dark shade of red. After a few seconds just after she entered the bathroom, Sting lazily stretched and stood up, pulling on his pants and shirt. He could hear the shower running, but was happy that he could not smell any tears coming from the stellar mage._

_He took a seat on the couch, somewhat relieved that Lucy did not push him away from her. Had she done so, he would have lost his temper, and would have taken it out on her. He sighed, after thinking about all the confusion and mixed turmoil of emotions inside him, he had finally come to terms with what he felt for Lucy. _

_It was difficult to explain, but a part of him knew that he was always so envious of Natsu for having her around. Before that he would have told himself how jealous he was when she suddenly showed up in Natsu's life. He idolized the fire dragon slayer and more than anything he wanted to work with him. So when a weak, blonde, busty, mage suddenly joined Natsu's team, he became frustrated, angry. He wanted to challenge them and show Natsu he was the deserving member in his team, but they disappeared for seven years. However, now that he thought about it, the reaction he had back then was irrational. He was not upset, or angry, his being was reacting to her, even as a child, a part of him knew who she was. Maybe that was the reason why they were lost for all those years. Destiny was trying to catch up to them, or rather, he was._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, revealing Lucy in a blue fitted shirt, and a miniskirt. "Took you long enough, Blondie." He stood up, grabbed the towel from her hand and proceeded to enter the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere."_

* * *

"Is he gone?" Gray quickly stepped into Lucy's apartment, and closed the door behind him, but at a cautious pace. He looked at the stellar mage, who was seated on the kitchen counter, for assurance. And when she gave a small nod, he rushed up to her and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Geez, Luce, you haven't been to the guild for a few weeks now. We all miss you so much!"

The ice Mage, quickly noticing the silent greeting of the stellar Mage, pulled away and gave her a questioning look, "Hey, he didn't do anything to you did he? What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed, her eyes never leaving the kitchen floor. She was contemplating on whether or not she should tell someone about her conflicting emotions. She had already told herself that she might have developed feelings for the white dragon slayer, but she was not sure if what she felt were real, or if they were just the results of the mating process.

"No, he didn't. I'm just thinking. Gray, I think I like him, but I don't know if my feelings for him are...real?"

The ice mage could see the conflict the celestial mage was having with herself. Her brows were furrowed, creating rather unpleasant wrinkled lines in the space between. He disliked having to see one of his nakama suffer like this, but he obviously just could not walk away from her when she was personally asking for help.

"Hey, don't think too much about it. You think that because he marked you, it's starting to affect your feelings right?" She gave him a small nod, "Well, I really doubt it wouldn't, but I also doubt that it would reach that extent. If you say you love him, because your heart beats fast when he's around, then you probably do. I don't think the mating thing affects how fast your heart will beat around him, Luce.

Though, I can't say I'm particularly happy that you're falling for him. Of all people. But, apparently this was all meant to be, so, there's really no way out, and I'm not saying this to get you down, Luce. What I'm trying to say is, it would be best for you to talk to him about it." Oh spirits, he sounded so cheesy giving advice to her.

Lucy wanted to hug the ice mage and at the same time give him a taste of her Lucy-kick. The last sentence was nowhere near as close to all that maneuvering he was doing. Honestly, he should have just made his point clear instead of beating around the bush, but then again, she really did appreciate how much Gray was willing to help her out with her emotions. It's not everyday you meet a guy who can listen to a girl's drama.

"Where is he, Luce?" Gray could not help but wonder where the man responsible for Lucy's disappearance in the guild could be. Had Natsu not made it clear he needed to be by her side?

"I don't know. All he said was that he would be back in a few hours or so..."

There was comfortable silence between them; Lucy content that one of her teammates came to visit, and Gray more than happy to be of help to his friend. "Natsu wants to see you. He's been so upset that he can't do anything to help you. He really misses his partner."

Lucy took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "You know, and he knows that I miss him too. Sting is being his stubborn self and won't allow him to come near me." She really did miss the fire dragon slayer, but Sting had some crazy idea that Natsu and her were romantically involved–which she denied with a flustered face–and that he was scheming something to take her away from him. He also reasoned that it was not because he cared for her or anything, but because she was his property and nothing more.

"What are you going to do now?" Gray broke her from her reverie, pushing himself up to sit beside her on the counter.

"I guess, like you said, talk to him about it. But Sting is not really one to sit down and get emotional with. He's too full of pride to actually even tell me how _he_ feels, if he even feels the same way." This was killing her, and Gray could see it in her movements and her eyes. Falling for a rival guild member, especially for someone who threatened to kill and abuse you was probably the hardest thing to accept. Even more so when your best friend considers him his enemy and rival.

"If it makes you feel better, Lisanna tells me all about her visits here and says she believes Sting actually cares for you. Like you said, he's too arrogant to admit it out loud." He rolled his eyes, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"How are the others? Tell master I apologize for causing so much trouble...again."

Gray waved his hand, "Hey, don't say that." He knew she was referring to the time when Phantom Lord had attacked them because her father had hired them to search for her. "You're one of us, and we will do anything and everything it takes to protect you. Even if it means getting rid of Sti—"

Gray nearly fell off the counter when he felt Lucy elbow him below his rib cage. He jumped off and looked at Lucy, her eyes narrowed and red with anger, "I'm just kidding Luce. Man, Wendy and Natsu weren't kidding when they were talking about these 'instincts'."

Now, the ice mage knew that the mating process was indeed complex and in his opinion, completely ridiculous, but to think that dragon instincts would be passed on to mates was taking it to a whole new level. He frowned at the thought that later, a purple bruise would form right where the stellar mage jabbed him with her elbow.

After Lucy apologized, he instead took a chair and sat across from her, a little more cautious. "Well, the others are doing fine. I have a feeling something's going to happen between Levy and Gajeel. How do I know? Mirajane's been passing the 'info' to everyone and having us push their 'relationship' forward. Onto the more obvious ones, Natsu and Lis are bound to get there too. Ugh, it gives me a headache just thinking about what Lissana was saying earlier."

Lucy gave him a questioning look as Gray rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, "And what's that?"

"Lucy, little baby flame brains! I mean, can't they at least wait until I retire?!"

Lucy laughed, "Oh come on Gray. You're overreacting!" But a part of her was thinking of what it could be like. A family with Sting. A small smile curled on her lips. "Well, what about you and Juvia? Going to make any ice princesses to compete with them?"

"Okay, this conversation is not about me, and if I did have daughters, there's no way in hell I would allow Natsu's kids near them!"

"Ah, so you admit you do like Juvia?"

"What?! I never said that!"

"You didn't deny it."

Their conversation strayed off from Lucy's original question as she continued to tease the now, furiously blushing ice mage. She forgot how great it felt to actually talk to her teammate and the way it felt to laugh without restrictions.

They talked for a few hours about the guild, the members, and about Mirajane's matchmaking schemes, with her new targets: Wendy and Romeo. All Lucy could think about is how sorry she felt for them. They were still too young to think about such a serious matter, but then again, Wendy was bound to figure things out on her own. She was bound to mate and mark someone one day. Then there was still the Daddy issue with Cana and Gildarts, who was still shamelessly embarrassing his daughter whenever they would see each other. It made Lucy a little bit sad thinking about her own father and how much she really did miss him.

Master Makarov was still being a lecherous old coot, and Gajeel still continues to break everyone's eardrums, always hogging the microphone when given the chance. Happy was still trying to woo Charle, attempting to give him his fishes just to impress her. And of course, Lucy missed personally being around to see all of that happening.

"I have to go, I have a job to do. Take care of yourself okay?" Gray stood up from the chair, and pulled her in for a hug, only to have himself be thrown across the room and into the wall, his back cracking from the impact.

"Gray!" He could hear Lucy shout, but his head was pounding and he could feel himself be pulled up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you ever touch Lucy!" Sting threw him once more into the ground, his anger rising.

Lucy's attempt at trying to stop him only had her pushed away, her back colliding with the edge of the marble counter. "Sting, stop!" It pained Lucy even more to watch Gray stand up and attack Sting with the same amount of force. A part of her wanted to hurt him for hurting Sting, but she could barely move her legs as she watched the two go all out on over something so stupid. "Stop it!" But neither was listening.

When she finally managed to stand up, she ran towards the white dragon slayer and wrapped both her arms around his, pulling him back to keep him from hurting her teammate. When he turned to look at her, his eyes were a blood red color, and she felt herself be thrown from his arm, and slide across the wooden kitchen floor. The smell of iron and metal filled her nose, as well as the trickle of something liquid and thick on her forehead, down to her cheek.

Almost instantaneously, Sting was beside her, his eyes back to their aqua blue, filled with nothing but concern and worry. Really, even when she thought she was dying, she could not help but laugh at his rather bipolar personality. He hovered over her as she tried to sit up, "Is Gray alright? And don't you dare get mad because I will personally pummel you if you overreact again."

A small smirk curled on his lips, "I can't take that seriously when you're bleeding."

"Yes, thank you. I am perfectly fine," she looked over Sting's shoulder at the ice Mage, who stood up and began to do a series of stretches, his shirt already gone. "I'm heading out now. Man, this whole mating crap is too much. Oi! Sting, I trust you can take care of her from her on out?"

* * *

"Stupid Blondie, this is all your fault," Sting muttered as he wiped the blood from Lucy's face and wrapped it with gauze. He, in all honestly, was not even sure what happened earlier. It was almost like his instinctive, animal, wild self took over and just...attacked Gray. He did not like the close proximity between him and Lucy, and did not like the way he placed his arms around her and pulled her in a tight embrace.

All he saw was red, anger, and the urge to do everything it took to get the ice Mage off his woman. Away from his Lucy. To put it simply, he was jealous, but he was not going to say that out loud. He felt guilty, too. He was at fault for what happened to her, though, he really did not mean to. So when his sensitive sense of smell caught a whiff of her blood, his anger subsided and he immediately rushed to her side.

Lucy just glared at him, but was too tired to argue. She was currently lying on her bed, Sting seated beside her. It was quiet as he finished wrapping the bandages on her forehead.

_Say it._

She wanted to tell him. She was always the sensitive and emotional kind of person. Keeping all her feelings locked in, would only make it worse for her.

_Say it._

She was looking up at him, a part of her hoping he would be the first to speak, but she knew better.

_Why?_

Why did she like him? She was never even supposed to in the first place. He threatened to kill her so many times. He physically abused her and even used her to get back at her best friend. So what was it about him that had her falling head over heels? Okay, maybe that was a bit of an overstatement, but really, she was still trying to figure the answer out for herself.

_1. His blue eyes_

_2. The arrogant part of his personality can be pretty cute._

Wait...what? Cute?

_3. Even though he has a tendency to be sadistic, he still cares._

_4. He's great in be—_

And moving on.

_6. He makes up for his mistakes._

_7. He's an awesome cook._

"Blondie, what the hell are—" before Sting could finish his sentence, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to press her lips against his.

_8. Amazing kisser_

_9. Heart beats at an alarming speed when he's around._

It was different. The way his lips gently moved against hers, but with the same amount of heat and passion she placed into the kiss. Her hands were playing with his soft, golden locks, while his hands were on her back, supporting her and keeping her from falling on the mattress.

There was some authority in it. How his canines would graze her bottom lip and the way his grip would tighten around her. When they all but barely pulled away and he let out a soft growl of satisfaction. But still, it did not explain the different emotions she was feeling. Was it real?

_10. Accept it. There's no running away. It was meant to be._

_Say it._

"Sting, I...I—"

* * *

Natsu was seated alone on table inside the guild. His arms were folded on the glossy, wooden surface, and used them to cushion his head. He was always like this, at least, for the past few weeks. Ever since Lucy's absence, everything was just so different. No one to rescue and make fun of during their jobs. No one to feed them and give them a place to crash even when she continuously reminds them that they were uninvited.

Laxus was standing against one of the pillars holding the building up, his arms crossed and eyes closed. They have been like that for a few hours now, only shifting every now and then, while the rest of the world around them moved on.

A few more minutes of silence before Laxus finally opened his eyes, "Now that I think about it, the reason why I'm so protective of Lucy, is because she's so much like the younger sister I wish I had."

Natsu looked at him from where he was standing, "I think we all feel that way Laxus. You're just too slow to realize it. You're so stupid." For once, a small smile curled on his lips.

Irritated, the thunder dragon slayer walked up to the fire mage and grabbed him by his scarf, "What did you say?" There was a momentary pause before Laxus finally let go of him, and they burst into fits of laughter. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm not just used to being so protective over, well, people beyond just my team and Makarov."

The sound of small, light, running footsteps had both dragon slayers turning to the blue-haired script mage who was heading their way, a smile on her lips. "Hey. So, I ran into Gray this morning, and he told me that he went to visit Lucy before he left for his job with Juvia."

"Lucky bastard," the two said in unison, before they glared at each other.

"Well," Laxus was the first to look away, "I'll have to ask him how his job goes and how the life of a married man is like." They all laughed, in complete understanding that the job request was handed to Juvia by Mirajane as another one of the she-devil's attempt to meddle into their love lives. It was a request for couples, therefore, the two had to pretend like they were married to gather some intel.

"Anyways, apparently, he got into a fight with Sting, but they're both okay." Levy left off the part where he mentioned Lucy bleeding before continuing, "He told me, she's fine. That Sting seems to really care about her well-being, but any temper flares or sudden violent actions are all instinctive. They are beginning stages to getting accustomed to it. Furthermore, they need to learn to control it. Lucy seems to be doing just fine, but Sting is easily swayed by those instincts combined with his emotions."

Natsu stood up from where he sat, "Why is Sting having more difficulty with his control?"

Levy sighed, "He just is not as mature as Lucy is. Technically she is older you know. We did lose seven years of our lives. He's easily angered, gets jealous easily, and he's stubborn."

"Look, I just want to be able to go to Lucy, give her a hug, be able to hang out with her like we always did before."

"Natsu, I've figured out a way for you to actually be able to go near her without his permission, but you have to be ready for whatever it is you have to do." She handed him a small piece of paper.

"_A invocant antiquissima spiritibus draconis _

_Et uniant ad paria dividi animarum _

_Quod voluit, sed non quaeritur _

_Quid sit futurum solus esse—"_

Natsu looked up at Levy, his eyes wide, "Levy, this is...but I can't—"

* * *

-**_Well, to start off, thank you for all the reviews/faves/follows. _**

**_-Other than the fact that I have been incredibly busy, I have no other excuse as to why I have not updated this story. No, I did not forget all about it, and I know it was a really long wait and I do apologize for that xc I'm trying to figure out a way to develop what relationship Sting will have with Lucy in later chapters and seriously, it's sooo hard DX_**

**_-I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it took forever to write. No lie, I would come back to it every now and then and have a hard time just thinking about what to write, because I wanted to keep it interesting. Like always, I was probably thinking to hard. *you can blame calculus for that._**

**_-Okay, on a side note, the piece of paper that Natsu was given had words in Latin. Do note that I used a translator for that because well, I don't know how to speak, read, or write in Latin. EHLOHEHL :)_**

**_So here's what it says (I just put a bunch of words together):_**

_**A call upon the ancient dragon spirits**_  
_**To balance and unite divided souls**_  
_**What is wanted but is not sought**_  
_**What is meant to be alone by destiny**_

_**-Care to take a guess on what it's for? Aha JK don't ruin it if you know! Xc**_

_**-On another side note, No, I have not read the recent Fairy Tail Chapters and I will not read the most recent one until the next chapter comes out! Can you believe it, I was reading a fanfiction, and without any warning, had a spoiler about it! DXXXXXX Who does that? What kind of inconsiderate person would not give a spoiler alert! Well, either way, I won't read until the next one just to keep myself from bawling my eyes out xc I hope.**_

_**-I'm praying that everything gets better.**_

_**Well enough ranting,**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It helps me write more :3**_

_**Thankyou!**_


End file.
